Jealousy
by Rayamon
Summary: The sequel to 'Forever'! (Summary inside, so you don't need to have read it.) The murderer is finally with Kari, just as he always wanted...but then she reveals that she doesn't love him. Just how far will he go to gain her love again? (COMPLETE)
1. Aishiteru, Hikari-chan

Author's note: This story is the sequel to 'Forever'. I _strongly _recommend that you read that first (which you can by clicking here), because otherwise the summery will ruin the ending. Go on, it'll only take you 5 minutes. I don't mind waiting. Now, if your memory is a bit rusty, or you just can't be bothered (lazy), highlight the below section to read the summery:

Someone is sick of having a rival in Kari's affections, and their jealousy grows and grows until they eventually snap. He breaks into his cousin Akiyoshi's flat, steals a gun and shoots his rival. He manages to dispose of the weapon and nobody knows that it was him who killed him.

However, during the story it sounds like Davis is the murderer, but the major twist at the end is that he wasn't, it was TK! Takeru shot Davis instead of vice-versa! There, now I've gone ruined the ending!

I got some flames from some TK-is-a-perfect-angel-who'd-never-hurt-anyone zealots for the last story, and I have to say this...*pulls down eyelid and sticks out tongue* Nyeh nyeh! And da kitticat, if you're gonna flame me, at least spell half the words right! How on earth did you manage to spell basically with an / ? It's impossible!

I assume that the original Digi-Destined can use their Digivices to get to the Digital World, because Mimi can. And the bit of Japanese TK sings is 'Break Up', the Japanese Armour-Digivolving theme.

Thanks for Pulsar for betaing, and a special thanks to Kaden Zendi Fukuyama (Zendiogimon) for not only putting some of my fics on her site, but for giving me a simply wonderful piece of fanart for the first story! Thank you ever so much! I absolutely love it!

Now, let's begin the next chapter in the 'Forever' series...

************************************************************************

Do you know what it's like to be in love?

To be truly, madly, _deeply _in love?

To be infatuated so much that you think your heart will burst?

Now I know.

Hikari and Takeru...the perfect couple.

Before she'd always been a prize out of my reach, but now...

Now she was mine.

Forever.

It was worth the trouble of eliminating the competition.

Poor little Davis.

He had his whole life in front of him.

What a shame he picked the wrong girl to lust over.

Now he was in the permanent sleep, rotting beneath the earth.

Because of me.

And guess what?

I don't care.

I'd stopped wearing the goggles a while ago. The novelty wore off.

Now they hang like a trophy in my room.

Proof that he's dead.

Proof that Kari is _MINE._

And she will be...forever.

****

Jealousy

By Rayamon

****

Chapter 1: Aishiteru, Hikari-chan (I love you, Kari)

Hikari Kamiya sat by herself on the park bench. The summer's morning had given away to a beautiful blue sky, with nary a cloud in sight. Picnickers were setting out their blankets for lunch, children ran about laughing. A few sailed boats on the pond, while other flew kites. Two dogs, having escaped from their leads, frolicked around and chased each other. Birds, almost tame from a lifetime of living beside humans, hopped about pecking for crumbs.

But despite the tranquillity, Kari was troubled.

She hated breaking news.

And this was the hardest thing she'd had to do yet.

"Hey Kari, Kari!"

She looked up as her boyfriend, Takeru Takaishi, ran towards her with an ice-cream held in each hand. His bucket hat flopped over his eyes and he shifted it up with his arm, but the melting ice-cream left a smear on the end of his nose. Going slightly cross-eyes trying to look at it, he plopped down next to Kari, gave her one of the ice-creams and tried to clean his face.

Kari studied TK quietly as she ate her ice-cream. He had been a rock for her over the last few months. She had been torn apart by Daisuke's death, barely 4 months ago, and had been border-lining on depression. It wasn't helped by the fact that TK had insisted on wearing Dai's goggles because of something stupid Tai had said a long time ago.

__

'The leader of the Digi-Destined just wouldn't look right without them...'

Another thing was that Daisuke's killer had never been caught. Just a stupid, random killing.

The day that Tai had broke the news to her was seared into her memory forever.

__

Kari sat in her room, flitting through a teen magazine she'd picked up from the newsagents after school. But her thoughts weren't on the fashion items or the problem pages. She was wondering about Davis. He hadn't been at school for the past two days. Maybe he was sick or something. You'd at least think that he'd call her to tell her that he wouldn't be able to go to the Digital World. But that was Motomiya for you. Thick-headed, but his heart was in the right place.

*Bringbring bringbring* 

"Tai!" shouted Kari, not bothering to get up "Get the phone!"

Gatomon stirred, having fallen asleep on Kari's pillow "Huh? Whassa matter?"

"Telephone. You can go back to sleep."

"Mmm..." said Gatomon, not really awake enough to form a complete sentence. She closed her ultramarine eyes and immediately fell asleep again.

Kari continued flicking through the magazine, without wondering who was calling. If Tai hadn't shouted her, than it must've been for him.

Suddenly, her bedroom door creaked open.

"Tai! How many times do I have to tell you to kno..."

She looked up and shock immediately cut her off. Tai half stood, half slumped in the doorway, leaning against the door frame. His head was bowed, causing his cascade of hair to obscure his face. His hands were clenched into fists and he was shaking, as if in pain.

"Tai?" asked Kari, putting aside her magazine and standing up.

A sound came from Taichi and she realised something.

He wasn't in pain.

He was crying.

She went up to her brother and, putting her arm around his shoulders, guided him to the edge of her bed and sat him down, disturbing Gatomon.

Kari finally got a good look at her brother.

His light brown eyes were shimmering with tears, most of them escaping and running down his face. He was biting his lip and choking back sobs, almost bordering on a hysterical breakdown.

"Tai?" she took his hands in hers "Tai, what's wrong?"

He dragged his gaze up and met hers, and she was taken aback by the pain in it.

"It's...it's Davis." He choked, barely able to form words "He's...he's dead."

Unable to contain himself, the former leader of the Digi-Destined broke down, letting the trapped tears flow.

"...Dead?" She couldn't quite grasp the concept.

"He..." Tai could hardly talk now "He...was murdered...two days ago."

Completely incapable of carrying on, he buried his head in Kari's shoulder and sobbed.

Kari felt her world crumble beneath her feet.

"Mmm...Kari?" asked Gatomon, fully awakened by Tai's crying "What's wrong? What's happening?"

Scooping her Digimon up, Kari felt her defences break as she too wept for the loss of Daisuke Motomiya.

As soon as he had heard the news, TK had come straight round to see her. He had held her as she cried, stayed beside her at the funeral, helped her through the grief.

He'd even stopped wearing the goggles when she asked.

She didn't know how it had started but, about a month after Daisuke's death, they had been sitting on the very park bench where they were now, when they found themselves looking into each other's eyes...and they kissed. Now they'd been dating for three months, and TK looked like the happiest person in the world. But as for Kari...

"TK?"

"Hm?" asked TK, his face partially buried in his ice-cream.

"I need to talk to you."

"What about?"

"Our relationship."

TK licked some ice-cream off his lips and blinked at her "What about it?"

"TK, I..." Kari closed her eyes and forced out the words "I think we should split up."

There was no reply.

She opened her eyes.

TK was staring at her in complete shock and surprise, looking as if she had slapped him. The ice-cream, half eaten, was melting and dribbling over his hand, yet he didn't notice.

"Well?" prompted Kari, hating the silence "Aren't you going to say something?"

TK blinked again and opened and closed his mouth several times like a fish before managing to say something.

"But...but why?"

"Well, I..." Kari hoped that it wouldn't have had to come to this "Well, you see, I've come to realise that I don't love you. I don't mean I don't _like _you, because I do, just...as a friend, nothing more."

TK just blinked again.

"And now, when I think about it...I think I was just after some affection to help me get over the grief of losing Davis...and you were always there for me...I just wanted some love, some comfort...and you gave them to me. I'm not saying that I haven't enjoyed the time I've had with you, because I really really loved it, getting to know you better as well, it's just that I only really see you as a friend, and besides..." Kari cut herself off, before she could finished her sentence.

"Besides..._what?_" asked TK.

Kari bit her lip, not wanting to deliver the _coup de grâce _"Besides...because...I love someone else."

She forced her tears away and looked at TK. He was sitting there, all colour drained from his face, looking as if he'd been shot, and shaking. 

He struggled to say something, finally spitting out one word.

"_Who?_"

"I...I can't say." Kari was crying now, the tears spilling over her cheeks "It's best that you don't...I'm...I'm just so sorry, TK!" she got up and ran away towards the gates of the park, sobbing.

TK remained frozen in the same spot that he had been in during the whole conversation. Four words had broke his heart. Not just broken, but torn out and stamped upon.

__

I don't love you.

No...no, this wasn't supposed to happen! Kari was supposed to love him forever!

Unnoticeable at first, he clenched his fists and his grip tightened around the ice-cream cone.

There was a crunching sound.

The cornet had been completely crushed in his hand.

He threw the destroyed ice-cream to the ground and looked at the melted insides oozing out over the path.

__

I don't love you.

All his rage, grief and anger coalesced into a single, raging mass inside him, breaking loose in a hate-filled shriek that echoed around the park.

************************************************************

She thinks she can just dump me, eh?

Like I'm just some piece of trash?

No, I'll show her.

She _needs _me.

I need her.

We're supposed to be together! Forever!

__

I don't love you.

Yes you do.

You love me.

__

I love someone else.

Who? Who can you love more than me?

I did everything to gain your love.

Everything!

Who was it who bought you ice-cream? 

Who was it who took you out?

Who was it who held you as you cried?

__

Who was it who killed Davis so that he could have you?

It was me!

Kari, we're supposed to be together!

I love you, Kari!

__

I was just after some affection to help me get over the grief of losing Davis.

You were just using me?

Just to get through your grief?

You only loved me because you were sad?

__

I don't love you.

You WILL love me Kari, you will!

You WILL give me your love!

__

Even if I have to kill the whole of Odaiba to get it!!

************************************************************

Despite the summer's day, TK felt cold. It was almost as if someone had stuck a knife in his stomach and twisted it around.

His only love had left him.

And now, he felt empty and emotionless.

If he had been in the Digital World, he wouldn't have been surprised if the Dark Ocean came to claim him.

The Digital World...

Where they had first truly got together.

Kari...

He ducked into the nearest alleyway, lent against the wall and sobbed.

Where had everything gone wrong?

What had happened to his perfect dream?

"Meow?"

He blinked away his tears and looked down.

Looking back up at him was a little kitten. Probably a stray.

A kitten.

A cat.

Miko.

Gatomon.

__

Kari!!

Sheer anger took over from the emptiness. He bought his foot back and kicked the kitten savagely away, sending it flying into the side of a dumpster. It tried to climb to its feet and run, but TK was upon it again, like a beast possessed. Another kick sent it sprawling into the back of the alley, where it shrieked and ran off.

TK stood there, breathing heavily, alone in the alley.

He had hurt a living thing.

It felt good.

Why was he moping about here?

He was Takeru Takaishi, and he took no crap off anybody!

Kari would be his, even if it was the last thing he did!

And he didn't care who he hurt to get her!

************************************************************

TK strode into the apartment he shared with his mother and slammed the door shut behind him. At least his okaasan wasn't there to tell him off for it. No, she had gone away on some writing course again. Wouldn't be back until tomorrow.

The anger was still smouldering inside him as he stalked into his room and slammed that door shut too.

"Mmm...TK?" Patamon had been asleep on the bed, but the slamming doors had wakened him. He stretched, his winged ears reaching out to their full span, making him look bigger than he was for a second, before he folded them back up.

TK didn't reply. He was stuffing things into his backpack. His D3, his D-Terminal, some money, his discount card for the Japanese metro system...

"TK?" Patamon noticed that his partner's shoulders were shaking.

He was crying.

"TK?" he asked, concerned.

"Leave me alone." Came the choked reply.

The little Digimon fluttered over to him "TK, what's the matter?"

"I SAID LEAVE ME ALONE!!!" TK whirled round and struck Patamon, sending him smack into the far wall of the room. Patamon unsteadily got to his feet, feeling the bruise where he had been hit. His eyes welled up with tears as he blinked up at his partner.

TK hadn't bothered to see if his Digimon was badly hurt or not. He zipped up his backpack and shouldered it.

"TK..." Patamon found it slightly hard to speak because the room refused to stop spinning "Where are you going?"

"That's none of your business!"

Patamon shook his head to clear the dizziness "What's the matter with you, TK? Why are you so upset? Please tell me!"

Takeru slowly turned round, his hand resting on the door handle. His sapphire eyes, still brimming with angry tears, burned with hate and rage and he spoke slowly, deliberately and dangerously.

"For your information, I am perfectly fine, and I'm not upset."

"Yes you are!" protested Patamon "Something's wrong! And at least tell me where you're going!"

"SHUT THE HELL UP!!" TK's voice raised into a shriek "I'm sick of people telling me what to do! I've had it! I don't care about you, I don't care about me or anyone else! And besides..."

Patamon had been hurt many times in the past. He had been beaten up by Digimon, hit by countless Digimon attacks and even deleted before being reborn as a Digi-Egg. But they all paled into insignificance at the final, scathing remark that TK said next.

"I don't need a fucking BATPIG to mother me! I'm leaving!"

TK left the room, slamming first the bedroom door and then the front door behind him.

Patamon was left alone, sitting there in shock.

He was TK's best friend, and he'd always forgiven him. For once saying he was weak. For once driving him to exhaustion by Digivolving. He'd even forgiven him for striking him even as he was doing it. But...

TK had swore. That was a shock at first.

But...he had called him a _batpig._

Patamon had always hated being called that. Batpig.

And now his best friend had...

Something was seriously wrong with TK. He didn't know what, but it was bad.

And perhaps only one other person would know why.

Going over to the partially open window, he managed to squeeze through. Spreading his wings, he fluttered unsteadily across town.

************************************************************

"C'mon Kari," said Gatomon, perched on her partner's knee "Cheer up, the worst is over."

"I know..." whispered Kari "It's just that...the _look _on his face when I told him I wanted to break up...he was heartbroken. It was like...like I'd betrayed him."

"Don't say that!" Gatomon glared up at her with burning eyes "You didn't betray him! You just wanted to get out of the relationship! And if he truly loves you, then he'll understand that you need your space!"

"It's not just that..." Kari averted her eyes guiltily "I...I told him I loved someone else."

Gatomon opened her mouth to say something, but a rapping cut her off. They looked round in puzzlement, until they found the source.

"Patamon!"

Patamon was sitting on the windowsill, out of breath and knocking on the window to get their attention. Kari opened the window and the Digimon fell inside, panting.

"Patamon!" cried Kari, scooping him up "You're bleeding!"

Patamon felt the side of his face where TK had hit him, and to his surprise, found blood. He didn't know that he'd been bleeding.

Kari turned to Gatomon, cradling Patamon in her arms "Gatomon, go get the first-aid kit and some water. Quickly!" needing no further persuasion, Gatomon ran off to get the things.

In the meantime, Kari took a tissue out of her pocket and dabbed away some of the blood. Patamon winced but said nothing. Gatomon came back with the items and Kari began to properly clean his wound.

"Now this may sting a bit..." She dabbed some antiseptic on the bruise and Patamon whimpered, not just because of the pain. Kari put a cloth plaster on it, finishing patching him up.

"There you go! All done!" She turned the little Digimon round and looked at him. "Now, what happened to you? Why were you banging on the window?"

Patamon looked up at Kari and felt his eyes begin to well up with tears "It's...it's...TK!" he broke down and cried, curling into as small a ball as possible, wrapping his ears around himself.

"TK?" asked Kari, unrolling Patamon and holding him up to eye level "What about him? Is he hurt?"

"I-don't-know!" sniffed Patamon, hardly able to talk "he-he-he-was-crying-and-and-angry-and-and...he hit me!"

"TK did this to you??"

"Yes! And-and he called m-me an-an f-ing batpig!" Patamon started to cry again, and Kari's top was beginning to get soaked.

Gatomon put one of her gloved paws around the sobbing Digimon "There there, Patamon! He didn't mean it! He was just upset!"

"Maybe so," growled Kari "But he didn't have to hit him! Or call him a batpig! It's totally uncalled for!"

"B-but-why-was-he-he-so-upset?" Patamon was desperately trying to control his tears, but failing.

Kari bit her lip and looked away, leaving Gatomon to break the news.

"Kari broke up with him today."

Patamon blinked in shock "Wha? You-you-did?"

Tears began to well up in Kari's eyes too. "I'm so sorry Patamon! It's all my fault you got hurt! If I hadn't broke up with him then he wouldn't have hit you!"

Patamon wiped away his own tears and patted Kari with one of his wings "That's okay, I forgive you."

"But what happened to TK?" asked Gatomon.

"He said that he didn't want people to tell him what to do and just stormed out."

"Then," said Kari, looking out into the afternoon sky "Where is he now?"

************************************************************

I stormed down the steps into the metro station.

__

What's the matter with you, TK? Why are you so upset?

Stupid batpig.

He's always mothering me!

Oo TK, what's wrong? Oo TK, please tell me!

He just didn't get the message, did he?

I wrenched the bucket hat off my head, then noticed red staining it.

I looked at my hand.

Blood.

Patamon's blood.

I had hit him so hard that I'd drew blood.

Stupid Digimon!

It's his own damn fault!

Now my hat's covered in blood!

I hate that batpig!

I slapped the hat back on my head and boarded the train, ignoring the looks.

__

I was just after some affection to help me get over the grief of losing Davis.

It takes grief to love me?

I'll show you grief!

You'll suffer by the time I'm through!

Then you'll come back to me!

Because I love you!

The computerised voice announced the next station.

My stop.

I got off and ran through the streets.

Time to visit an old friend.

Well, well, well.

Looks like Akiyoshi fixed the door this time.

And my distant cousin still wasn't in.

Probably out there drunk, or stoned, or both.

I kicked the door down again.

Akiyoshi really should invest in a stronger lock.

I closed the door behind me and looked round.

Still in the same state as it had been four months ago.

But this time, no guns.

No guns?

__

Damn!

Now what was I going to do?

Suddenly, I spied something.

A computer in the corner.

Old, unused, but still a computer.

A plan hatched in my mind.

I turned it on and wrinkled my nose in disgust at the background.

Stupid hentai animé freak.

But I wasn't here for that.

I raised my D3.

"DIGI-PORT OPEN!"

************************************************************

Taichi Kamiya slumped back in his chair as he finally finished typing out his massively long English essay. He'd been typing since this morning and he couldn't feel his fingers anymore. He saved it, started to print, then stretched and yawned.

Time for a well-deserved snack!

Tai's snack consisted of a whole French loaf, two pots of meat paste, one jar of mayonnaise, half a bottle of tomato sauce, three packets of crisps, four chocolate bars and a litre of lemonade. Finally satiated, he went back to the computer to check how it was doing printing.

A sign was flashing on the screen.

'You've got mail!'

"E-mail?" asked Tai to no one in particular. He checked the sender. "From TK?" He opened it.

__

Tai, it's me!

Listen, I need your help! It's urgent! I don't think I can cope anymore! You're the only one who can help me! You have to come to the Digital World! I'm in the ruins of the Kaiser's old base. You have to hurry, Tai! I can't do this by myself! But please, whatever you do, don't let anyone know that you're coming! If your Digivice won't work, use Kari's D3, but don't tell her! It'll be disastrous if she finds out! Please come as soon as you can!

~TK 

"What's the matter with him?" wondered Tai aloud, re-reading the e-mail. TK sounded desperate.

__

I don't think I can cope anymore!

He sounded stressed. He sounded unhinged.

He sounded...suicidal.

Then Tai remembered something.

__

Kari had broke up with him today.

"Shit!" That summed it up pretty well._ You have to hurry, Tai! _TK was going to kill himself! _I don't think I can cope anymore! You're the only one who can help me!_

Leaping from his chair (and knocking it over), Tai ran to his room and grabbed his Digivice. Racing back to the computer, he typed an e-mail back to TK.

__

TK, hold on! I'm on my way now! Don't do anything until I get there, okay? I'm coming!

--Tai

Frantically scribbling down a message saying to leave the computer on because he was going out for a while, Tai held up his Digivice and prayed that it would work.

"Digi-Port open!"

One second

Two seconds

Three seconds...

The sign turned to green.

Yes!

A blinding light filled the room for a few seconds, and when it faded, Taichi Kamiya was gone.

************************************************************

Tai shielded his eyes with his arm as he struggled through the sandstorm. Not for the first time, he wished that he had his goggles back. At least then he'd have had some idea of where he was going. The signal on his Digivice gave him a rough idea of where TK was, and he'd been staggering through the sandstorm towards it. Why did the Emperor have to crash his base in a desert? And why would TK go there? He'd been told that it'd been blown up by Paildramon after he had shut down the power source. There was nothing there but debris. 

His feet sank into the deep sand as he struggled up the side of a sand dune. It didn't matter what the reason was; TK was in desperate need of help, maybe even suicidal, and Tai had to stop him from doing anything drastic. They had already lost Davis; they didn't need to lose Takeru too.

As soon as it had started, the sandstorm stopped. Taichi blinked and shook the sand from his voluminous hair. Scrabbling up the dune on all fours, he finally made it to the top and stood up. The vast panorama of the Digital Desert spanned out on all sides, stretching into infinity. And there, like a huge stain, blemishing the otherwise perfect monotone of sand...was the wreckage of the former Digimon Emperor's flying base.

Wasting no time, Tai slid down the side of the dune and ran towards the ruins.

************************************************************

__

Taichi, Taichi, give me your answer do

Because I love Kari far much more than you...

For she is the prettiest girl

On both sides of the Digital World

But what would she say

If she knew today

That the body count would go up to two?

I slipped behind what was once a wall and chuckled.

Tai was running down towards me.

What a poor, simple fool.

He'd taken the bait!

He really was stupid!

I always knew that he had more hair than common sense.

I ducked through the maze of wrecked metal and hid behind the skeleton of a doorframe.

"TK! TK, where are you?"

I forced myself to sob.

"Tai, is it you?"

"TK, are you all right? Answer me!"

I should take up acting; I really sounded like I was upset.

"Tai, I can't cope! You have to help me!"

"Where are you??"

"Over here!"

"Where?"

"Here Tai! Hurry!"

I peeked round and saw him struggle through the wreckage, calling out.

Heh heh.

__

Nige dashicha ikenai

Yuzurenai ashita wo kakete yarun da 

Yes, Tai. You can't run away now.

You've got to put that precious tomorrow on the line.

I looked round for a suitable weapon.

There, a piece of thick metal welded into a rock shape by the blast.

Perfect.

"TK! TK! ANSWER ME!!" 

Tai sounded frantic.

Oh dear, was he worried about me?

Not for long, Tai, not for long!

I looked round. Tai was getting closer.

I gritted my teeth and lifted the lump. It was heavy.

I raised it above my head.

"Where are you, TK?!?"

"Behind this doorframe!"

"I see it, I'm coming!"

I heard his footsteps coming closer.

Five...

Four...

Three...

Two...

One...

He strode through the doorway.

"Ta..."

I slammed the rock into the side of his head.

Tai went down, rolling in the sand and I threw the rock aside.

"Oh dear Tai," I said mockingly "How clumsy of me! Did I hurt you? Oh, I am _so _sorry!"

Then I heard a groan.

A groan?

I walked over to the still boy and kicked his side to roll him over.

Blood was pouring from his head from where I had hit him. It mattered his hair and pooled onto the sand.

His chest moved up and down.

He was still alive?

He wasn't dead!

His eyes flickered and opened.

They focused on me.

He scrambled to his feet, his hand trying to stop the flow of blood.

"T...K?" he was having trouble speaking "Wha..."

I leapt at him, tackling him to the ground. I balled my fists and punched him around the face, not caring about the blood. We rolled and fought across the sand, clawing and punching, caught in an adrenaline rush. My hands closed around his throat and squeezed, cutting off all breath. His eyes bulged and he scrabbled about, but I kept him pinned.

I could feel his struggles growing weaker and weaker as I throttled him, and a sick pleasure began to grow inside me. I held his life in my hands and I was going to crush it!

Suddenly stars exploded across my vision and I was hurled back. Pain coursed down the side of my face and I looked back at Tai.

He stood there, panting heavily, a rock in his hand.

He struck me!

The bastard struck me!

"TK, what the HELL are you doing!?!? I'm your friend, goddammit! Why are you trying to kill me?!?!"

I unsteadily rose to my feet.

"I'm not doing this because I want to, Tai...I'm doing it because I _have _to!"

He blinked "What?"

I hissed and leapt at him again and we went rolling into the dirt.

"Kari WILL love me! And I'll kill you to prove it!"

I lashed out again and again, striking him until he balled his legs up and kicked me in the stomach, sending me flying and knocking the air out of me.

"You're INSANE!" panted Tai "Kari doesn't love you! She's already broke up with you! Killing me won't prove anything! It won't make her love you!"

Something poked me in the back. I felt behind me and my hand closed around a large piece of shrapnel.

A _sharp _piece of shrapnel.

"She wants some affection to get over her grief..." I growled "And I'm gonna GIVE her some grief!"

I pounced at Tai, digging the shrapnel into his shoulder. He screamed and flailed about as I wrenched it out and struck again and again. A red mist clouded by vision as the world and my mind faded. I just wanted to hurt, to maim, to _KILL!!_ I felt and smelt the blood, the rich red lifeblood, the screams, the pain the need to kill and tear apart and murder and kill and slash and destroy and...

The mist faded from my vision.

Conscious thought returned.

I was sitting, exhausted, on the floor, the shrapnel still in my hand.

Both it and myself were covered in blood.

What had happened?

Then I knew.

I had had the Bloodlust.

An uncontrollable urge to just fight and kill.

I got to my feet and swayed.

I felt dizzy.

And sick.

I didn't want to go through that again.

Suddenly a stabbing sensation ran through the side of my face.

It hurt.

I raised my hand to my face, pulled it away and looked down at my fingers.

Blood.

My blood.

Taichi had struck me and drew blood.

Yet I was covered in his.

But where was he?

I staggered forward and promptly tripped over something.

I looked round, started and scrambled away.

Lying there on the sand was Taichi, his eyes wide and glassy. His mouth hung slightly open and his face was frozen in a terrified mask of death.

And he was covered in blood.

His heart had stopped, yet it still flowed from the myriad of slashes across his body. His clothes were in tatters and I could see his insides.

I hadn't just killed Tai.

I had torn him apart.

I crawled over and flicked one of spiky prongs of his hair.

Nothing.

Taichi was dead.

I stood up and sliced off the tip of the prong with the shrapnel and held it in my hand.

Taichi, leader of the Digi-Destined...was dead.

And I'd killed him.

I started to shake.

But not with remorse...with laughter.

I laughed and laughed and threw the hair away.

"You see, Tai? I'm not insane! You thought I was, but I wasn't! I knew what I wanted all the time! Kari will be mine, and I'll kill anyone to prove it!" I spat at him "And say hello to Davis down there for me, Kamiya!"

I went to walk off, when I realised something.

I was covered in his blood.

He was lying torn up behind me.

I couldn't make this look like an accident!

What was I to do?

I looked down at the bloodstained shrapnel and wiped it clean on my shirt.

I held it up to my face.

My reflection.

Not the forgiving 8 year-old who bore the Crest of Hope.

Not the bucket hat-wearing 13-year-old who led the new team.

The cold, loving stare of an innocent killer.

Takeru Takaishi.

__

ME!!

I turned round at Tai and grinned.

I raised the shrapnel above my chest...and bought it down.

__

To be continued...


	2. Broken Courage, Shattered Hope

************************************************************

Author's note: Here's Chapter 2! Thanks go to everyone who's following this series and reviewing!

My beta-reader told me to make a note of this: Remember when whoever-it-was said that the Digimon need to take energy from their partners to Digivolve? Normally it doesn't matter much, because the humans are at full strength. However, if they are especially weak or injured (as in this part), then it could be dangerous to take their energy. And the bit about Agumon...since Digimon and their partners share life forces, if the human dies, then so does the Digimon, and they can't get reconfigured because they're still missing the life force. 

Oh, and a trainer is the British word for a sneaker, and the song is 'If Only Tears Could Bring You Back', by the Midnight Sons.

************************************************************************

****

Chapter 2: Broken Courage, Shattered Hope 

There was a miniature party going on in the Kamiya household.

After discovering Tai's note, Kari and Gatomon had took it upon themselves to cheer up Patamon by throwing a small party. Music was playing, they'd made little party snacks and shoved the furniture to one side. Kari had found some tinsel from last Christmas and they'd all wrapped themselves up in it. After dancing and eating, they started to play some games. First they'd prank called some friends (they couldn't believe that Ken still fell for the 'is your refrigerator running' gag), then spin the bottle, and now they were flipping Smarties into the air and trying to catch them in their mouths. So far Gatomon was winning.

"And NOW..." said Patamon dramatically, scooping up three in his wing "Three at once!"

"Go Pata, go Pata!" cheered the others. Grinning, Patamon flipped them into the air and opened his mouth...

__

BANGBANGBANG!

"Ahh!" his concentration broke, Patamon missed the Smarties and they landed on his head. 

__

BANGBANGBANG!!

Someone was pounding on the door.

"Kari! Kari, open up!"

"That's TK!" Kari got to her feet in surprise. TK's voice sounded...different somehow. Desperate...

"Kari! Please, open up!"

"Coming!" Kari unlocked the door and TK fell through, collapsing into a heap on the floor. He raised himself on his arms and tried to stand, but his legs failed him. He slumped there, breathing heavily, dark liquid dripping off him like sweat. His whole body shook from gasping breaths from his running. He tried to raise himself once more but exhaustion set in and he collapsed again, lying shivering on the carpeted floor.

Silence reigned in the household save for TK's ragged breathing and the soft sound of the background music.

"TK?" asked Kari, bending down. TK was lying on his stomach, eyes closed, and he was breathing so heavily it was hard to tell whether he was conscious or not "Are you alright?" She rolled him over and gasped in shock, barely holding back a scream.

TK's clothes were almost completely shredded with long rip marks and saturated with blood. His white hat, clutched in his hands, was now a dark red, and his hair hardly looked blond with the matted blood. He bled from numerous slashes across his chest and body, and a large red bruise blossomed across the left side of his face. He was breathing heavily and pale from running, and he barely had enough strength to open his eyes. Those too were filled with pain, and his voice was barely above a whisper.

"Kari..."

"Oh my God, TK! What on earth happened to you??"

"Ta...Tai..."

"No, he's not here right now."

"...No...Tai..."

"Tai did this to you?"

TK squeezed his eyes shut and tried his best to shake his head.

"No, Tai..."

Not waiting for the answer and ignoring the blood, Kari bent down and propped TK into a sitting position. Wrapping his arm around her shoulders and hers around his, she managed to pull him to his feet and half dragged, half led him to the sofa, where he had to fight to stay sitting upright. She pulled his ruined T-shirt off him and gasped as she saw the extent of his injuries. "TK, we've got to get you to a doctor!"

"No!" he winced, as if the ferocity of the reply had hurt him "Not...not yet..." 

"But TK!" protested Kari "You're hurt! You need help!"

"Then..." he gritted his teeth "Get...Joe!"

Kari hesitated for a moment, then gave in. Going over to the phone, she rang Joe's number.

*_bringbring, bringbring*_

Pick up the phone...

*_bringbring, bringbring*_

Pick up the phone...

*_bringbring, bringbring*_

"PICK UP THE PHONE!!!" she screamed down the receiver.

*_bringbring click*_

"Moshi moshi, Kido residence, Koushiro speaking!"

"Izzy?" asked Kari.

"Kari? Oh, hey!" came the reply.

"What are you doing round Joe's?" she asked, puzzled.

"Waiting for him to get of the shower! We're *supposed* to be going out with some friends to the cinema, but he's taking ages! Even Matt doesn't spend this long washing his hair then Joe does!"

"Can you put him on? It's really urgent!"

"But I told you, he's in the shower..."

"Listen Izzy," Kari turned away so neither TK nor the Digimon could hear, and lowered her voice to a whisper "TK's just come round my place and collapsed. He's really badly hurt and we need Joe's help right away!"

There was a moment's silence "Right, hang on."

Kari strained to hear the background noises as Izzy put the phone down on the table. She heard some faint banging, some shouting, then louder banging, louder shouting, then a _REALLY _loud bang, followed by a shrill _'do you mind!?!'_, then some sloshing, footsteps, then someone picked up the receiver again.

"What is it??" It was Joe, sounding really peeved.

"Joe, it's Kari!"

"Yes, and what's so urgent that Izzy had to break down the bathroom door to get me to the phone?"

Obviously Koushiro hadn't told Joe what Kari had told him previously "TK disappeared earlier today, and he's just come back, but he's really badly injured. He's covered in cuts and bleeding badly, and he's exhausted. He's refusing to see a doctor, and he's saying he needs your help! Joe, you've got to do something!"

So the silence on the other end was so deafening that for a moment Kari thought that Joe had hung up. Finally, he spoke "I'll be right over." Then the line went dead as he hung up.

Kari hooked the receiver and lent against the wall. How long would it take for Joe to get here? Hopefully not long.

"TEEEKKAAAYY!!!"

Kari jumped as Patamon's shrill shout caught her by surprise. She ran back to sofa to see that TK had collapsed again, and Patamon frantically patting the unbruised side of his partner's face to revive him. Panic gripped her as she felt for a pulse, and she sighed with relief when she found one.

"It's alright," she told the Digimon "He's just passed out. At least now we can try to patch him up before Joe gets here."

Doing so was not an easy task. Most of the blood around the wounds had clotted and cleaning it off only made them bleed again. They bandaged up the most serious ones and had just begun on the smaller ones when TK came round again. He tried to sit up but Kari pushed him back down.

"Oh no you don't. You're staying down there until Joe gets here!"

He opened his mouth to protest but a cough came out instead. Gatomon went over to the kitchen area and got him a glass of water. He greedily downed it, the water sloshing over the sides and onto the couch. Then he lent back again, closing his eyes and resting until Joe came.

They didn't have to wait long. There was a banging on the door and Kari opened it to let both Jyou and Koushiro in. The latter was dressed up in his party gear for the night out, while the former looked as if he had just thrown on whatever he had grabbed from the wardrobe. His blue hair was still dripping wet, making the shoulders of his jacket damp. Striding forward, he saw TK lying on the sofa, Patamon standing protectively over him and swore softly under his breath. He bent down and gently shook the younger boy.

"TK? TK, can you hear me?"

Takeru opened his eyes again and focused on Joe "You...you came!"

"How badly hurt are you? Are there any serious injuries?"

"No," said Kari, standing behind him with Koushiro "Not that I can tell, anyway. He's just been bleeding a lot."

Jyou stole a look at the stained carpet "I can tell." he muttered. He shifted TK into a sitting position and began to check him over. Satisfied that TK wasn't about to suddenly die on them and that the cuts not bandaged up weren't going to kill him, he sat down next to him.

"Now TK..." he said carefully "What exactly happened to you?"

The boy began to shiver and Kari, noticing, went into her brother's room and came back with his green school jacket. She draped it over TK's naked shoulders and he huddled into it like a security blanket. Patamon, sensing his distress, hopped onto his lap and nuzzled up to him.

TK began to speak, quietly at first and the others had to strain to hear him "I was in the Digital World, in Ken's old base...I needed some time alone after Kari broke up with me..." Izzy and Joe started and looked at Kari, who averted her eyes to the floor "I was all alone and desperate; I needed someone to talk to. So I e-mailed Tai." Tears began to well up in his eyes at the mention of the name "He came and talked to me, and then we realised something..." TK's voice dropped again "_We weren't alone._"

By now both Kari and Izzy had moved onto the sofa, Kari next to TK and Izzy beside her, with Gatomon on the back.

"I don't know what they were, they moved to fast to see. They were like ninjas or shadows...they _had _to have been! We didn't hear them sneak up on us or anything, when they just all ambushed us!" They were hanging off his every word now "We tried to run to the nearest TV to escape. We thought that they'd leave us as we went over open ground, but they didn't! They just found it easier to hunt us down!" A few tears spilled down his cheeks and his fists clenched "We were running when Tai tripped, and they were upon him! I tried to fight them off, I really did! But Tai told me to run, and I did! Like a coward I did!" Tears were flowing freely now "I ran and ran, but they were still after me! And then they caught up with me."

He stroked the bandage around one of his hands "But I fought like a mad beast and got free, then I just ran and ran until I got to the TV, and went through. And then I ran here." He bit his lip as the salt from the tears stung his cuts "And I left him behind. I _abandoned _him." At that, Takeru buried his face into his hands and wept.

Silence reigned once more.

"Then..." said Kari, slowly "Where's Tai now?"

TK sobbed even harder "He's...he's dead."

"No...no! I don't believe it! He's not dead! He's not!"

"Kari, please..." said Izzy, trying to calm her down.

"NO! He's not dead!" Kari leapt to her feet and screamed at TK "You're lying! He's not dead!"

"Face it Kari, he IS!" TK was on his feet now, tears still running down his face "Whether you like it or not, he's dead! I saw it! Stop living in denial and except that he's DEAD!"

****

SLAP

Kari whacked TK on the side of the face with the bruise, and the force of the blow knocked him to the floor. The slap had opened up the cut and it began to bleed again. A stunned silence descended on the room. TK raised his hand to his face, shocked. Then, his eyes burning, he leapt to his feet.

"Fine then! If you won't believe me, then I'll go bring back his body! Would you like that, eh? Is that what would convince you? Then I'll bring it back for you!" he turned to leave the room, but Joe's strong arm stopped him.

"Oh no you don't, TK. You're not going anywhere in your state!"

"Get out of my way!" snarled Takeru. In his current condition he knew he could never best Jyou in a fight, so instead he glared daggers at the older Digi-Destined.

"TK has a point, however." Said Izzy, who had been quietly musing on the sofa "Although it seems highly unlikely, there is a possibility that Tai could still be alive and in need of help. And even if he isn't, it wouldn't be right to leave him there in the Digi-World."

Joe nodded "I guess you're right on that. We'll have to go."

Kari took up a fighting stance "Gatomon and I are coming!"

"No you're not." Admonished Joe "You're staying here. Izzy, TK, Patamon and I will go."

Kari started to voice a protest, but Jyou's look cut her off. She slumped down into an armchair and waved vaguely in the direction of the computer "Fine. Go use our computer."

"Arigatou, Kari." Izzy went ahead to boot up the computer, while Joe braced TK on his shoulder and led him into the computer room, Patamon fluttering overhead. By the time they reached the room, Izzy had called up the Digi-Port and was waiting. As one, they held up their Digivices/ D3 to the screen.

"DIGI-PORT, OPEN!"

************************************************************

They emerged from a TV in the middle of the desert. Squinting against the sun, Izzy tried to get some bearings. There was nothing but sand dunes all around.

"TK, do you remember where the base was?"

The boy blinked and looked around, before nodding towards a nearby dune "I think it's somewhere over there."

"Right, let's go." Jyou led the way, still supporting TK "And watch out for any of those things that attacked earlier."

Patamon frowned as he watched the humans struggle up the dune. He fluttered down and flapped next to Joe "Wouldn't it be easier for me to Armour-Digivolve and carry you all to the base?"

"No, I don't think TK has enough strength..."

"Yes I do," TK looked up at Joe "it'd be quicker and safer that way as well. Any one of those creatures could attack while we're down here, but I'd like to see them try to get us in the air!"

Joe turned and looked at Izzy "What do you think?"

"I'm with TK here. There's no telling if the Digimon are still around or not."

With difficulty, TK pulled out his D3 and gritted his teeth.

"Digi-Armour...energise!"

"Patamon Armour-Digivolve to...PEGASUSMON! Flying Hope!"

Soon, all three humans were aboard the flying horse, soaring across the desert. They scanned the sands below for any sign of a struggle, or Tai's body, but found nothing.

"Didn't you say that you and Tai were attacked over open ground?" asked Izzy, rubbing sand from his eyes.

"He may have crawled to shelter...or been dragged." TK added the last part under his breath, just loud enough for Joe to hear. The older boy pretended not to hear.

"Then if Tai tried to get to safety, he would have gone back to the base. If he's badly injured, he wouldn't try to cross the desert. Our best bet's to search the ruins for him."

"I agree," came Pegasusmon's voice "Even Tai's smart enough to know that he wouldn't stand a chance in the desert. I'll be able to search overhead, but you three will have to get off. I can't carry you all for much longer."

"I understand. But we should be by the base soon anyway."

As true to his word, the ruins came looming over the horizon, like the broken skeleton of a long dead behemoth. Pegasusmon landed and allowed the humans to climb off his back. TK, still weak and wrapped up in Tai's jacket, sat down on a rock.

"Are you sure you'll be okay?" asked Pegasusmon, nudging his partner with his head.

"I'll be fine," TK pushed the Digimon's head away. "You guys just hurry up and see if you can find Tai."

Pegasusmon spread his wings and took off again, circling in the sky, while Joe and Izzy went off in different directions, going through the wreckage by foot.

TK pulled the jacket closer around himself and stared wordlessly off into the barren landscape in front of him.

************************************************************

Jyou picked his way through the ruins, occasionally calling out for Tai. He didn't want to make too much noise; those creatures TK claimed had attacked him might still be around. That was why he and Izzy tried to stay in visual contact, so if one of them got picked off, then the other could raise the alarm.

He looked up into the cloudless sky. Pegasusmon was still circling, occasionally swooping down for a closer look. So far, no sign of Taichi.

Suddenly, he heard a noise and stiffened.

A strange noise, somewhere between a squelch and a crack.

He looked down.

He had stood in a pool of dark liquid that had almost hardened in the sun. That explained the weird noise.

He lifted his foot and watched it drip off from the bottom of his trainer.

It was red.

__

Blood.

A sick feeling began to grow inside him.

Looking closer at the puddle, he noticed a thin trickle running into the pool.

The trickle came from behind what was once a doorframe.

Joe went forward, then hesitated.

Shaking his head and steeling himself, he went through.

Keeping his eyes to the ground, he followed the trickle visually upstream.

It got wider and wider.

Until it reached its source, a lake of blood.

And something was lying in that lake.

Jyou raised his gaze.

************************************************************

Izzy peered under some wreckage and sighed. The search was taking too long. What if Tai was badly hurt? It could take hours for them to find him, the base was so big! And there wasn't a trace of him anywhere!

"Izzy..."

He looked up to see Joe, his face completely pale.

"What is it?" asked Izzy "Have you found Tai?"

Joe nodded weakly "Yeah..."

Izzy grinned, not picking up on his friend's mood "Great! Where abouts?"

The older boy pointed behind him "Over there, but..."

"Then what are we standing here for?" Izzy stood up and strode past Joe "We've got to help him!"

"Izzy! Wai-"

Koushiro, ignoring him, continued going forward.

"Tai! Are you..."

He froze as he saw what Joe had seen earlier "...alright?"

But Tai was far from alright.

His face was still caught in its terrified expression, his light brown eyes staring sightlessly into the sky. The desert wind had begun to drive sand against him, and the ground was stained from the blood.

Izzy raised his hand to his mouth to hold back a scream.

Jyou was beside him, and put his arm comfortingly around his shoulders "I tried to warn you, but..."

Izzy shook his head, unable to tear his gaze away. He fought to speak, but only one word came out.

"Shit."

"Exactly." Said Joe, sighing.

Izzy shook his head again, as if denying the truth.

"_Shit!_"

"We'll have to take him back to the Real World somehow." Joe broke off and searched the nearby wreckage "We'll have to find something to use as a travois." He turned to look at Izzy, who was still staring at Tai's corpse "Don't just stand there! Help me!"

Koushiro snapped out his trance and, mumbling an apology, went to help. They eventually found a wedge of flat metal, large enough to carry a person. They dragged it towards the sandy clearing where Tai had met his end.

They looked at each other.

Neither fancied touching the body.

Eventually, they managed to slide the metal under the boy, before shifting it so that his whole body was on the makeshift travois.

"He looks pretty bad," said Joe, shaking his head. He took off his jacket and used it to cover Tai the best he could. However, it wasn't big enough and the bloodstained bottom-half of his body still remained uncovered.

He looked up at Izzy.

"Oh no!" said Izzy, backing away "You're not using _this _jacket! This is my best! I was saving it especially for the party tonight!"

Jyou glared at the younger boy "Izzy, I hardly think that we're going to the party tonight! And I don't think your jacket matters much!"

Koushiro started to voice a protest, but it died in his throat. Grumbling, he took off his jacket and covered Tai with it.

"Now," said Joe, testing the weight of the travois "Go signal Pegasusmon. Tell him to take TK back and to prepare Kari for the worst...I don't think any of them would benefit from seeing Tai now."

Izzy nodded, then ran ahead to get Pegasusmon's attention. After a few minutes, he came back.

"They're going off now."

"Good," Jyou looked back at the travois "You pick up the other end and we'll carry it back to the Digi-Port. Ready? One, two, THREE!"

************************************************************

"I don't believe you!"

"Kari, please..."

"I said I DON'T BELIEVE YOU!"

"Kari, please calm down!" Gatomon tugged at her partner's sleeve "You know that Joe and Izzy wouldn't lie about something like this..."

"Let go of me!" Kari tore her sleeve away "You're lying, TK! You're lying!"

"I'm not! Please Kari, you have to believe me!" TK was practically begging now, trying to calm her down.

"My brother is not dead! He's NOT!" Kari screeched "You're wrong! You have to be!"

"I'm sorry Kari," said Patamon, sitting on top of the computer "It's true. I'm as upset as you...but you have to except it!"

"No I don't! Because he's NOT DEAD!"

Suddenly the computer screen flickered, then a dazzling bright light caused them all shield their eyes. Before anyone could move, the Digi-Port opened and the rest crashed through on top of everyone in the room.

Kari struggled under the weight of something, something that felt like metal.

Metal?

She moved and the thing on top of her shifted, allowing something to slip off.

Something half red, half flesh that swung slowly in front of her.

An arm.

Taichi's arm.

Taichi's slashed arm, caked with blood.

Without realising, Kari began to scream.

************************************************************

"And so we return Taichi to the earth from which he sprung...ashes to ashes, dust to dust..."

It was a grey day, the heavily clouded sky matching the mood. Not just a burial for Tai...but for Agumon as well. Without his partner's life force, Agumon couldn't survive. A double funeral. 

Although surrounded by a crowd, Kari felt alone. Her memories of the past week had slipped into merciful oblivion...seeing his torn body, her mourning parents, arranging the funeral, the service...

She looked at the tombstone.

TAICHI 'TAI' KAMIYA 

__

And his Digimon partner Agumon

She tore her gaze away. No, it wasn't true, it just wasn't...Tai wasn't dead. She still expected him to come bouncing into her room again, laughing and being an idiot. Then she'd throw a pillow at him and he'd go running off...and she'd come home from school to find him sprawled over the sofa, stuffing himself with food and watching TV. And then he'd go up to her and ask what his favourite little sister had done today...

She began to shake.

A strong hand grasped her own and squeezed.

She looked up.

TK stood next to her and gave her a brave smile. His injuries were mainly superficial, most of which had healed, and the bruise on his face had faded to an angry red mark. He had probably suffered more than she had, because he had actually seen Tai get killed, but he still carried on.

She smiled back and returned the hand squeeze.

He grinned.

************************************************************

The party afterwards was even more sombre than the funeral. It didn't deserve to be called a party, for there was no fun or laughter anywhere. More of a gathering, with everyone sharing the same thing: the grief of losing Tai.

Jyou took a bite out of his sandwich and chewed thoughtfully. In the week since he and Izzy had bought back the body, something had been preying on his mind. At first it was only a little thing, but it had grown and grown until it was permanently niggling in the back of his mind, refusing to go away. Finishing his sandwich, he rose and went to the main table to pour himself a drink.

Also at the table was Izzy, getting himself some punch, his eyes solemn. He had withdrawn since the discovery of Tai's body. Joe didn't blame him; there were still times when he woke in the middle of the night with nightmares of Taichi coming towards them, torn up and dripping blood. He went next to the younger boy and lent down, using the cover of pouring his drink to whisper to him.

"Izzy, I need to talk to you."

Koushiro blinked up at him "What about?"

"Not here," he nodded back over to his table in the corner "Over there."

Izzy raised an eyebrow in curiosity, but wordlessly followed Jyou back to his table.

"Well?" asked Koushiro "What is it?"

"I've been thinking..."

"A dangerous thing to do." grimaced Izzy.

"I never thought I'd hear that from you, Koushiro." said Jyou, surprised.

"Neither did I..." Izzy sighed and looked into his drink "But sometimes thinking isn't the best thing...sometimes only the oblivion is welcomed..."

"Having nightmares too?"

"Yeah."

There was a minute's silence between them.

"But what I wanted to talk to you about, Izzy...is Tai's death."

"Jyou, please..."

"No, hear me out...I don't think that it was an accident anymore."

Izzy looked at Joe as if he was mad "What do you mean? That he was killed deliberately? Joe, we _know _that he was killed by Digimon!"

"But _do _we?" pressed Joe "Look, I've been thinking about it, and I don't think it makes sense anymore."

"What doesn't?" muttered Izzy darkly.

"TK said that they were attacked by a horde of Digimon! _But they were in the middle of a desert!_"

"So?"

"So, think about it! The Digital Desert spans for hundreds of miles! And the base was almost right in the middle of it!"

"So?"

"So? Don't you get it?"

"Get what?"

Jyou sighed "Izzy, the desert has hardly any life in it at all. It's totally barren, a wasteland. If any creature attacked them for food, then they would've killed TK too, and at least eaten Tai."

"But they were probably in their territory..."

"But that's just it! Izzy, that desert is a _wasteland._ If a single creature were to survive there, it would need a territory of at least 50 miles square, easily. And that's for a creature the size of Gomamon. TK said that the creatures were at least shoulder high, and that there were at least 20 of them."

"I still don't get what you're aiming at here."

"Izzy, it's _impossible _for there to have been a pack of creatures that size in the middle of the desert! There wouldn't have been enough food or water to sustain them!"

"So Tai wasn't killed for food...or because he was in their territory."

"No!"

"And it's impossible for a pack of Digimon to attack them."

"Yes!"

"Then...what was he killed for, or, more to the point, who by?"

Joe looked into the bottom of his glass "That's exactly what I've been thinking."

"But why would TK lie about this?"

"Who says he is? Remember, he was attacked too. But he'd lost so much blood-and was terrified too- that he probably was suffering from shock. His account could be distorted, or even completely wrong."

"Then what _did _kill Tai?"

Jyou looked out across the crowd, his gaze finally resting on Takeru.

"I don't know, Koushiro. I just don't know."

************************************************************

A cold breeze blew across the city, hurrying the clouds across the sky and shrieking round the corners of the buildings. The sky was an endless sea of white and greys, creating a suffocating haze for the musky period between afternoon and evening. There was the heavy sense of approaching storms, weighing down the air, smothering all noise. The river mirrored the sky with its uncompassionate cold grey, lapping roughly at the shore, as if to stretch out and touch the feet of the girl who stood there alone.

Kari let the wind whip through her hair, tussling it like the hand of a friendly brother. Everything reminded her of Tai...every breath of wind, every sight...he was everywhere.

__

How will I start tomorrow without you here?

Whose heart will guide me when all the answers disappear?

She didn't know pain until now. She thought that she had reached the pinnacle when she lost Davis...but now...

She had never known life without Tai. He had always been there for her. Even when he was only 6 years old, he'd babysat for her while their mother was out.

__

Is it too late?

Are you too far gone to stay?

Best friends forever

Should never have to go away

She couldn't even remember coming to the beach. In fact, she could hardly remember anything anymore. Her life was a blur. For all she knew, she could have stood on this beach for eternity.

How was she supposed to live without Tai? All the times they had spent together came back, haunting her, tormenting her...

__

What will I do?

You know 

I'm only half without you

How will I make it through?

Every time she tried to think of some point of her life, he was there. Being sick and getting taken to hospital: he was there with flowers he had picked himself. Coming first in the school race: he was there, congratulating her. Fighting the Dark Masters and Apocalymon...he was there. Always, always there!

__

If only tears could bring you back to me

If only love could find a way

Why wouldn't the memories leave her alone? Why couldn't she sink into the bleakness of oblivion?

And, for the first time in her life, she begged the Dark Ocean to take her.

__

What I would do

What I would give if you

The tears spilled from her eyes as she wished for the cold embrace of the Ocean, to wrap her in a covering of darkness, to suffocate her in the black. But her wishes went unanswered.

__

Return to me

Some day

Some how

Somewhere

If my tears could bring you back...to me

"WHY WON'T YOU TAKE ME!?!" she screamed, her hands balling into fists "You wanted me before! Why not now? WHY WON'T YOU TAKE ME??" she buried her head into her hands and sobbed.

Somebody wrapped their arms around her in a hug.

She looked up.

TK's sapphire blue eyes answered her own, with not pity or sympathy...but with concern and understanding.

She gave in and began to cry again. They sank into the sand and she buried her face into his chest, sobs wracking her small frame. TK didn't speak, or murmur soothing words...he just held her. And, for a while, that was all she needed.

Eventually, she quietened, and his hand was at her face. She lent into it as he spoke one word.

"_Kari..._"

There was nothing in the world now but him. His gentle caresses, his soft voice...and his sapphire eyes.

They leant towards each other.

Their lips brushed.

Suddenly her eyes widened and she pushed him away.

"Kari?" he looked at her, puzzled.

She scrambled away and got to her feet "I'm sorry TK, I just... just _can't_. Not yet. It's just too soon..."

TK got to his own feet and held out his hand to her.

"Kari, please..."

"I can't..." she shook her head "I just can't..."

She turned and ran away from the beach in a flurry of sand.

TK let his arm drop to his side and watched her go.

Almost...almost.

************************************************************

I waited patiently as the florist wrapped the flowers.

Roses and gypsophila.

The red complementing the white.

A beautiful arrangement.

Kari loved roses.

And weren't they the flowers of love and romance?

I paid and left the store.

The night sky was the deepest black, twinkling with pale stars.

The curse of cities...being unable to see the stars.

But there was hardly any light here, so I could faintly see them.

Beautiful stars...

But not as beautiful as Kari.

I was so close on the beach...

We were nearly together again...

I could still tip the balance in my favour.

Flowers. Who didn't like flowers?

For some reason, the roses reminded me of Tai.

Deep, red blood.

Just like mine.

I really was a genius.

Hurting myself, making it look like I was attacked.

Now no one would guess that I had killed him.

It was getting late. My okaasan would be getting worried.

But first I had to give these flowers to Kari.

What was the quickest route?

Through the park. Of course.

I turned in that direction.

It was only in the park that you could truly see the stars. 

No lights from the city.

The traffic was just a background murmur. 

A beautiful night.

I walked down the path, when I spotted someone sitting on the bench.

Our bench.

Kari!

My, this is great! I can give her the flowers now!

She was looking impatient and nervous.

Was she waiting for someone?

I started towards her, when I noticed someone walking towards her from the other end.

Yamato.

My brother.

What was he doing here?

He went over to Kari and sat down.

I slunk behind a tree and hid in the shadow.

What were they doing?

Matt was talking to her, but she didn't answer.

He put a hand on her shoulder and said something. 

It looked like _What's the matter?_

She started to talk.

I wish I could lip read.

Matt watched her intently.

Finally, she looked up at him and said something that caused her to hide her face and cry.

I recognised what she said.

Something I had seen before.

__

I love you.

My blood ran cold.

Yamato sat there, shocked.

Kari loves...Matt?

Not me?

He took her face in his hand and turned it towards him.

He said something.

What? What did he say?

She blinked up at him.

He spoke some more.

She said one word, almost in disbelief.

_Matt..._

Matt? What about Matt? What was he saying???

When Yamato talks with conviction, his eyes go hard and shining.

Now they were like stone.

He carried on talking.

Kari continued to stare at him.

He cupped her face in his hands.

He pulled her forward...and kissed her.

The earth dropped from under me.

The world shattered into a thousand fragments.

No..._NO!!!!_

He loves her!

She loves him!

Not me!

She loves Matt!

Matt loves her!

__

What about me!?!?!

I slumped against the tree trunk.

Hard, like stone.

Cold, like ice.

__

I don't love you.

I love you, Matt.

Matt.

Yamato.

Ishida Yamato.

She loves him!

Not me!!

I looked at the bouquet in my hands.

Snarling, I threw it to the floor and stamped on it, crushing the flowers beneath my foot.

Petals laced the grass like blood.

Just like blood.

Sweet, red lifeblood.

He stole my girl!

My own brother!

After all I've done for them!

After all I've done for her!

I _killed _for her!

And for what?

For my own flesh and blood to take her away from me!

Kari is _MINE_, Matt!

She's been mine since the beginning!

I'm not going to let you steal her from me!

I reached inside my pocket and pulled something out.

Small. Metallic.

I pushed a button and a blade snapped out.

A switchblade.

Beautiful, cold metal.

I slammed it into the tree trunk and tore it down.

Sap wept out like blood.

Like so much blood...

You've done it now, Yamato.

You've crossed the line.

I don't care if you're my brother!

Kari is MINE!

No one can have her but ME!

__

And you're not going to live long enough to find out why!!!

To be continued...


	3. Lonely Seesaw

Author's note: It took a while coming, but here it is! The third chapter! Originally this was the final chapter, but it went on for so long I had to make another chapter after this. Sorry.

The three songs featured in this chapter are 'Be All Right' (TK's 01 theme), 'Hitoribotchi no Seesaw', and part of 'Turn Around' (both by Matt's band). Thanks to Megchan for the lyrics to the first two songs, and a specially big thank you to my friend Majestic Arcanine not only giving me 'Hitoribotchi no Seesaw', but for inspiring the entire concert scene! Thank you! If at all possible, PLEASE get yourself a copy of 'Hitoribotchi' and listen to it when Matt's singing it! It gives a great effect, and if you use your imagination it's like you're at a TW concert *_*

I didn't know the band's last names, so I used Empress of the Eclipse's names for them. Hope you don't mind ^^;;

There's also a Red Dwarf reference! See if you can spot it! And Kari's seriously big understatement. And TK acts like me at one point. No, I don't mean that I'm a depressed psychotic killer, I mean I really love cheesecakes. My friends and I have a thing about all knowing cheesecakes, so I made a little joke about it.

Warning: I cannot be held responsible for any feelings of nausea that occur from reading the Yakari scenes. I can't believe I wrote it. My first proper straight couple and it's a Yakari _. Sorry once again...

************************************************************

****

Chapter 3: Lonely Seesaw

__

Ashita mo kyou ga tsuzuku no?   
Negaeba kitto tsuzuku yo ne...

Ashita tenki ni naare yume made todoke   
Teruteru bouzu to nakayoku narou   
Hora akushu wo sureba ishindenshin   
Kimi mo egao wo misete zutto be all right... 

Matt hummed and sang as he walked towards the convention centre, his guitar case slung over his shoulder. His band, the Teenage Wolves, had a concert on tonight and he was meeting the other members- Takahashi, Akira and Yutaka- there. His guitar case felt as light as a feather as he caught a lamppost with his hand and swung round.

"_Will today continue tomorrow? _

If we wish for it, surely it will... 

Tomorrow we'll have good weather, and continue into my dreams..."

His voice echoed down the street as he approached the convention centre. A cat watched him curiously from the safety of a high wall, and he grinned up at it and continued to sing.

"_Let's make friends with the weather god   
Look, if we shake hands, it's like telepathy..._"

A crowd of mainly fangirls was forming outside the front doors, so he went round the back way. He reached the band entrance, still in song.

"_Let me see your smile..._"

He burst through the side door, throwing his arms wide and finishing in an over-dramatic flourish.

"_It'll always be all riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiight!!!!_"

The band looked at him oddly.

"Hey guys!" said Matt cheerfully, practically skipping over to a chair and putting down his guitar case.

The band looked at each other, then back at Matt.

"You okay, Matt?" asked Akira, looking slightly puzzled.

"Never better!" grinned Matt, getting his guitar out.

The band looked at each other again.

"Matt..." began Yutaka, the third member "Have you been drinking or something?"

"Haven't touched a drop all day!"

"Hey, Yama!" Takahashi got up, carrying a cup of coffee over to Matt "We've got a full house tonight! I hope you're up to it!"

Matt snorted "What, you think I'm not?"

"Well, there was-AHHH!!!!"

Takahashi tripped over a cable that was lying on the floor and landed flat on his face. The coffee went flying through the air and neatly spilled itself all over Matt's guitar case.

The band froze. One of their golden rules was to never, _ever _touch Matt's guitar case. Once Yutaka's little brother dribbled some ice cream over it, and Matt had gone on a rampage. If Yutaka hadn't managed to persuade his itoto-chan to visit his auntie in Osaka, then he would probably now be an only child.

Takahashi took one look at the now coffee-soaked case and wailed, covering his head with his hands "It wasn't me!!! IT WASN'T ME!!!"

Matt looked at the case and turned slowly to Takahashi.

Everyone shrunk back.

Suddenly, Matt broke into a smile.

"It's ok, Taka! After all, accidents do happen!" he grinned.

The band looked at each other in astonishment, then rugby tackled Matt to the floor.

"Alright!" said Takahashi, pinning Matt by sitting on his chest "Who are you, and what have you done with the _real _Matt?"

"I AM the real Matt!" protested Yamato jokingly from underneath.

"Oh really," grinned Akira slyly "You're acting seriously out of character! How do we know that you're the REAL Matt? You could be an evil alien clone sent to kill us all!"

Suddenly the door on the far side of the room opened and a stagehand came through "Right guys, you're on in 10 minu..." his eyes went wide as he saw Matt being pinned by the other band members and being seemingly straddled by Takahashi.

Yutaka glared at him "Do you _MIND??_"

"Umm...Sorry. I'll see myself out..." the stagehand slunk away and closed the door.

"Anyway," continued Akira "How are we supposed to know if you're the real Matt? The REAL Matt would have ripped Taka's head off for spilling the coffee on his guitar case! You'll have to _prove _that you're the real Matt!"

Matt sighed and rolled his eyes "You're Yutaka Ikari, Akira Nakatsuru and Takahashi Miyahara, we all live in Odaiba and we're all 15, apart from Taka who's 16. Yutaka was arrested once for getting drunk and mooning on a subway train, Takahashi got beaten up by his ex-girlfriend's mates and ended up with a black eye and broken ribs, and you, Akira, were once admitted into hospital completely naked and attached to a..."

"OK! OK!" shouted Akira, releasing Matt's arms "You are the real Matt! We believe you!"

Yamato looked up at Takahashi sitting on his chest "Would you mind moving? This is kinda embarrassing..."

"Gomen!" Takahashi got off, allowing to Matt stand up and dust himself down.

"Now..." began Matt "Would someone please explain to me what you lot thought you were doing?"

Akira picked up his drumsticks and started to clean them "You were being totally OOC!"

"Whaddya mean, OOC? I'm not being out of character!"

"Yes you are! You're just so smiley and so...*happy*! You mind telling us why?"

"Well, ah..." Matt began to blush.

Takahashi looked up from flicking through a magazine "Yamato's in love!"

"WHAT?!?" Akira and Yutaka stared wide-eyed at Matt, who blushed even harder.

"No I'm not!"

"Wahey!" cheered Akira "So who's the lucky girl then, eh?"

"Is it Sora?" 

"Is it Jun?" 

"Is it Yutaka?"

"HEY!"

Matt waved at them to shut up, still blushing "No, it's none of them, and definitely NOT Yutaka! It's...ah..."

The band all moved right next to him "C'mon c'mon!! Spill the beans, Yamato!"

"It's...ah..." he lowered his voice to a whisper "Snthry."

"Oh, *what* was that?" asked Yutaka in a singsong voice, cupping his hand around his ear.

Matt whispered again.

"Oh, I'm sorry Yamato, I didn't quite catch that!" smirked Akira.

"Fine! It's HIKARI, you gimboids!"

The band stared open mouthed at Matt.

"KARI?!?! As in your little bro's ex-girlfriend?"

Matt sighed "Yeah..."

Takahashi elbowed him "You wild thang, you!"

Matt blushed again "Stoppit!"

"So when did THIS happen, Romeo?"

"Don't call me that! Anyway, it was...ah...last night."

The band wolf-whistled and cheered.

"Whoohoo! Matt's pulled!" cheered Akira.

"SHUT UP!"

The door opened again and the stagehand came through, a lot more nervously this time "Um...sorry to disturb you, but you're on!"

"C'mon then, _loverboy_! Let's get going!"

"Stop calling me that!!"

The announcers voice boomed out over the audience "And now, it's the moment we've all been waiting for...give it up for...the TEENAGE WOLVES!!"

The entire arena burst into cheering and fangirl squeals as the band came on and took their places.

"ODAIBA!" shouted Matt into the microphone "Are you ready to ROCK???"

A massive cheer answered him. He grinned and strummed his guitar as the band opened up the concert with their classic song: 'Turn Around'.

__

I turn around,

I can see what's behind me

I'll turn back the road,

Make you see what's ahead.

And if you don't believe

I've been here all along,

Just turn around

Just turn around...

Eventually, the concert wound down and it came to the final song. Matt shifted his bang of hair from his eyes and spoke out over the crowd "For our final song, we're doing a change from 'Tobira Door'. This is a song for all you romantics out there, because for every man, there's a perfect girl waiting just for you, and vice versa..."

Jun was in the audience, next to her best friend Momoe, who was Yolei's eldest sister. She squealed and went starry eyed "He's talking about me! Matt thinks that I'M his perfect girl!!"

"Jun, I'm not too sure about that..."

"And this song...is for _my _perfect girl." Matt played the opening bars on his guitar and as they began to play their slow and romantic song, 'Hitoribotchi no Seesaw'.

"_Fuyu no sanpomichi   
Ate nado nanimo   
Nai mama de arukou _

Tsumetai aozora   
Ryoute wa poketto   
Kokoro de korogaru ishikoro... 

Kimi no yasashisa ga   
Massugusugite   
Sukoshi dake tsurai yo 

Sunao ni narenai   
Sunaosa nanka ja   
Kotaeru shikkaku mo nai ne..."

The audience began to swayin time to the song, and a few held up cigarette lighters. Across the darkened arena, it looked as if they were holding up candles, each one flickering in the light.

"_Hitoribotchi no shiisoo de   
Daremo ga dareka ga kuru no wo matteru   
Boku mo onnaji dakedo ne   
Itsu demo hantai muki shite   
Suwatte itan da... _

Itsumo omotteru toori no   
Kotoba ienakute   
Ita kedo 

Muri shite miru koto   
Yappari kimeta yo   
Waratte kuretemo ii sa..."

Matt squinted past the bright stage lights, his eyes finally resting on a figure who stood towards the back, watching him with love in her eyes. She smiled at him, knowing that this time, the song was for her and her alone. There was nobody else here, except for her and Matt, singing softly.

"_Hitoribotchi no shiisoo de   
Sabishikunai furi shinagara matteta   
Kimi ga suwatte kuretara   
Kimochi ga tsuriau   
Egao ni nareru to omou yo..._"

The final chorus came up and Matt closed his eyes, putting all his soul into the song. There wasn't a packed arena before him, nor was there a band behind him...just him and his love, Kari.

"_Hitoribotchi no shiisoo de   
Daremo ga dareka ga kuru no wo matteru   
Kimi ni aitai kimochi ga   
Mafuyu no aozora mitai ni   
Kokoro ni hirogatta..._"

The music died away and there was silence for a few seconds, before the entire arena burst into wild applause, cheering and screaming. The band bowed and the applause grew stronger. The audience began to throw stuff on stage, namely teddy bears, flowers, telephone numbers and marriage proposals. Someone threw their bra and it landed on Yutaka's head. He pulled it off, held it up and gave a thumbs up at the crowd, who cheered even more. The band left the stage, but Matt stopped, turned round and blew a kiss. Every fangirl in the audience squealed, positive that the kiss had been for them.

In fact, the kiss had been for the girl standing quietly at the back, watching the band as they slowly went backstage.

She closed her eyes and a happy tear slid from under her eyelid.

"Thank you, Matt..." she opened her eyes and gazed upwards "Aishiteru, Yamato-chan."

************************************************************

I trudged up the 5 flights of stairs to my apartment.

Kari...

Matt...

My anger had given away to sorrow.

To pity...

To emptiness...

Kari...

My dear sweet Kari...

__

Why?

I reached my door and tried the handle.

Locked.

I fumbled with the key and opened the door.

The place was dark and empty.

Just like me...

I turned on the light.

A note was on the side table.

'_TK, just nipping out to drop off my portfolio and to pick up some groceries. Be back in about an hour._

-Okaasan

PS. There's a surprise for you in the fridge!'

I think I've had enough surprises.

Still, I open the fridge.

Sitting there is a cheesecake.

I love cheesecake.

I take it out and put it on the table.

I sit down and look at it.

Orange cheesecake.

Sitting there on a plate.

I adore cheesecakes.

I could eat a hundred of them.

But...I can't bring myself to touch it.

Why?

I don't want to eat.

I haven't eaten in hours, but...

I just don't want to eat.

I don't want to eat ever again.

And the cheesecake...it mocks me.

Because it knows.

I don't know how, it just does.

Suddenly, it blurs.

I'm crying.

Why?

I brush the tears away and get up.

I should have a shower.

But I don't want to.

I don't want to do anything.

I get up and go to my room.

I don't want to walk.

I don't want to stand.

I close the bedroom door behind me and lean against it.

The room is dark.

Patamon is asleep on the bed.

I don't want to sleep.

I don't want to be awake.

I sit down on the bed.

Patamon wakens.

"TK? Are you all right? You look upset."

I don't answer.

I don't want to.

I just feel numb.

As if my soul has died...and I'm just an empty shell.

Patamon places a paw on my leg.

"Please tell me what's wrong! Has something bad happened?"

I look into his dazzling blue eyes.

And I can see myself.

I start to cry.

I try to stop myself, but the tears keep coming.

They won't go away.

Patamon climbs into my lap and I hug him like a toy.

He's so soft...

I bury my face into his velvety fur and sob.

I cry and cry until my chest hurts.

Until I can't see.

Until I can't breathe...

Yet still the tears come.

************************************************************

Nancy Takaishi struggled up the stairs under the weight of her grocery bag. Why did it have to be today that the lifts broke down? Stupid cheap labour! At least she didn't have an apartment at the top of the building!

Finally reaching the door, out of breath, she tried the handle.

To her surprise, it was unlocked.

TK normally locked the door while he was in at night.

She went inside, shutting the door behind her with her foot and dumping her groceries on the side. She stretched painfully to get rid of the cramps and looked around.

The TV was off.

So were most of the lights.

And on the table was an uneaten cheesecake.

She looked at it, surprised. TK must have taken it out, yet he hadn't eaten it. Why? She thought he loved cheesecake! So why hadn't he eaten it?

She quietly checked the apartment, but TK wasn't there. He must be in his room, but the light wasn't shining out under the door. Why was he asleep? It was far too early for him to go to bed! He normally didn't go until at least 10:30!

Nancy went over and quietly opened the door, and poked her head round.

TK's clothes and hat were strewn willy-nilly over the floor, having been dumped there. Takeru himself was lying in bed, his back to the door with the quilt pulled almost over his head. He looked asleep, but his mother knew better than that.

"TK? Are you all right?"

No answer.

"TK, I know you're awake. Please answer me."

"I'm fine, mother." Came the quiet reply. 

"Are you sure? You're not sick or anything, are you?"

TK didn't move, keeping his back to his mother "No, I'm fine. I'm just a little tired, that's all."

Nancy didn't believe him, but she didn't question further "Well, if you need to talk to me, I'll be here, okay honey?"

"Hai, okaasan..." TK's voice trailed off into a whisper as he huddled under his blankets.

Nancy looked sadly at her son and withdrew back into the living room, closing the door behind her.

TK shifted his pyjamas around him, his face still slick with tears, and hugged Patamon closer to his chest.

Nancy cut herself a slice of cheesecake and sat on the sofa. She bit off a piece and chewed thoughtfully. She was worried about her youngest son. The fear she had felt lately for him made the anxiety of him going to the Digital World pale into nothingness. She had been at her office a few weeks ago when she received a phone call, saying that her son was in the hospital. When she arrived, she had cried to see him, unconscious and covered in cuts, lying there as still as death. His friend Joe had been there, and he had to explain to her what had happened. She had felt a guilty pleasure knowing that her son had survived the attack, even if his ex-girlfriend's brother hadn't. Then Matt and her ex-husband Richard arrived and she had hugged her eldest, trying to stop herself crying. But TK, being the fighter he was, pulled through. But he had been more concerned about Kari's well being than his own. He had been given counselling to help him get through the trauma of the attack, yet he had only needed a minimal amount, since he seemed to be handling the stress remarkably well. However, now Nancy was being to worry that the stress was starting to catch up with him. A lot had been piled on him lately. First he had to cope with Daisuke's death, then Kari splitting up with him, now surviving a vicious attack and Tai's death...

She finished her slice, lent back and sighed. She was beginning to not want to leave him in the house by himself, in case he did something stupid, or try to take his own life. But she knew that if Patamon were there, he would stop him...yet what could a little flying guinea pig do? Maybe if he-what was the word? - Digivolved, then he might be strong enough to. Yet she was his mother, and she had a right to worry. After all, he was her youngest son.

Nancy stood up and went into the bathroom.

Might as well have a shower to help wash away the pains of the day.

************************************************************

Kari sat on the park bench, basking in the sunshine. The day couldn't have been better. There wasn't a single cloud to darken the sky, and the sun was shining high above, yet it wasn't too hot. She and Matt had been seeing each other for 3 days now, and had managed to keep their relationship relatively secret. Only Joe and Sora, as well as their Digimon, knew about them. But if they wanted to continue their relationship, they had to come out at some point.

And that meant telling TK.

"Kari! Kari!"

She looked up to see Matt running towards her, in much the same way that TK had all that time ago, with an ice cream in each hand. He gave her one, and they both started eating. Matt's ice cream suddenly decided it didn't like being eaten, so tried to escape by melting. Growling, Matt tried to lick up all the vanilla rivers, but failed and it dripped all over his shirt. Kari giggled and tried to hide it from Matt, but bought her ice cream too close and ended with some on the end of her nose.

Matt gave up trying to tame his ice cream and put it in the bin next to the bench. He moved towards Kari with an almost predatory grace, staring at her intently.

"Umm...Matt?"

"Don't move..." he whispered "You've got ice cream on your nose." He leant forwards and kissed the end of her nose, removing the ice cream. Then his lips moved lower until they were kissing each other passionately.

"Matt!" said Kari breathlessly, trying to pull away "My ice cream's melting! We can do this later!"

Yamato gave her big puppy eyes "Don't you love me, Kari-kun?"

Kari giggled and pushed him playfully away "You know I can't say no when you do that!"

Matt shifted round and lay on his back on the bench, resting his head on her lap and staring straight up at her face "Is it _my _fault I'm so loveable?"

Kari laughed and dripped some of her ice cream in her boyfriend's mouth, sharing it between them.

"But anyway, Matt, I need to talk to you."

"What about?"

"When are we going to tell everyone about us?"

"I'll call a Digi-Destined meeting this afternoon. We can tell them then."

"What about TK?"

"What about him?"

"Don't you think he'd be, well, a bit upset? I think we should tell him before the others."

Matt frowned "I think you're right. I'll go tell him."

"No, you'd better let me do it."

He looked up at her, curious "Why do you say that?"

Kari pondered for a moment, not too sure what to say "Well, I think it would be a bit...y'know, safer."

Matt snorted "_Safer_???"

Kari shook her head "Honestly Matt, you have no idea what TK's like when it comes to love. He does tend to get a bit jealous. Remember that time he got suspended from school for a week because he said he got into a fight?"

Matt nodded.

"Well, that wasn't the full story," continued Kari "This jerk from another class was hitting on me, then tried to kiss me. TK flew off the handle and attacked him."

"He didn't do anything serious, did he?"

"He broke his nose."

Matt winced "Ouch! I didn't know TK had it in him!"

Kari ruffled his hair "Well, your nose is just perfect, and I don't want your face ruined by an angry little brother! So I'll go and break it to him."

Matt grinned "Well, you always were the nice one!" A drop of ice cream dripped from Kari's ice cream and landed on his nose. Kari leant down and kissed it off.

"See? What did I tell you, your nose is perfect!"

Her boyfriend smiled and pulled her into a deeper kiss.

And pretty soon, Kari forgot all about her ice cream.

************************************************************

Kari walked up the steps to TK's apartment, cursing the fact that the lifts still weren't working. Mentally, she went over what she would say to TK. She really hoped that he wouldn't over-react. Or start to cry, for that matter. She didn't think that she could handle a crying TK. She began to wish she had bought Gatomon along for some support, but she knew that this was something she had to do by herself.

She reached the apartment and straightened her hair and clothes. Taking a deep breath, she rang the doorbell.

No answer.

Was it broken? Shrugging, she knocked on the door.

No answer.

She knocked again.

Still no answer.

She peered through the letterbox. She could see Patamon hovering in the background, calling out into a different room. She frowned. Why was TK ignoring her?

She pounded the door again "TK! I know you're in! It's me, Kari! Open the door!"

Silence.

She knocked again, harder this time. Finally, she heard someone turning a key in the lock, and the door swung open.

She blinked in surprise.

"TK...?"

TK stood in the doorway, looking like death warmed up. His blond hair was mussed and uncombed, and his eyes were heavy from lack of sleep. He was still in his pyjamas, and a scruffy dressing gown with his initials 'TT' (a present from Mimi in America) hung untied around his shoulders. He wore a pair of very old cartoon slippers that looked extremely threadbare. He spoke quietly in a voice that sounded hoarse from too much crying "What do you want?"

"TK..." Kari blinked again "Are you alright? You look...well, like hell."

He grimaced "Thanks for the compliment."

Patamon fluttered down and landed on his partner's shoulder "He's not feeling very well."

"Oh...sorry for that. I hope you feel better soon."

There was silence.

Takeru broke it "So, what do you want?"

"Well, ah..." she stumbled "I've...come to tell you something."

His hooded eyes bored into her "What?"

She felt all her prepared speech crumble away and her courage almost deserted her. But in her mind's eye she saw Yamato standing there, encouraging her. She braced herself.

"I'm seeing someone else."

"Who?"

She faltered again "Matt."

"As in my brother?"

Her courage ran again "...Yes."

"I know."

She started, first at the reply, then at the deadpan tone he said it in. She peered curiously at him "You...know?"

His eyes were focused on the ground "Yes, I know."

"How come?"

"I guess I just did...you'd be surprised at what I know." He raised his eyes and met her gaze "I'm totally fine about it, you know. I've got nothing against the both of you. "

Kari eyed him suspiciously "Are you just saying that to make me happy?"

He forced a smile "No, of course not! I'm really happy for you! I wish you the best! Hey," he nudged her "If not me, then Yamato, eh?"

Kari smiled, then grabbed him in a hug "Thank you..." she whispered "Thank you for understanding..." she broke out the hug "Matt's calling a Digi-Destined meeting later, usual place, under the tree in the park. He's going to announce it to everyone. If you feel better, why don't you come along?"

He smiled again "Sure, that'd be great. If I feel up to it, I'll come."

"Thanks, TK..." she smiled at him with that smile that made him melt inside "And I mean it. Thank you." With that, she turned around and went back down the stairs.

TK watched her go, shut the door and locked it.

He leant against the door, head bowed and silent.

Suddenly, a loud sob escaped him and he slid down the door, tears streaming down his face. He huddled into as small a ball as possible, his entire frame shaking from his soul-wrenching cries.

"TK...oh TK, please don't cry!" Patamon tried to soothe him, but in vain. The boy's sobs grew louder as he sank deeper into his grief.

Patamon nuzzled up to him and TK hugged him tight. Eventually his sobs subsided and he fell silent.

He had cried himself to sleep.

Patamon looked up at his partner and huddled closer to him.

"Oh TK...please be alright again. Please go back to being that happy little boy I once knew..."

He snuggled closer into his arms and closed his eyes.

"Just please...come back to me."

************************************************************

"I'm here! I'm here! Don't start without me!!" panted Cody, carrying Upamon, as he ran up to the other Digi-Destined and flopped down in his space in the circle, next to Joe.

"Now I've seen everything!" laughed Poromon, "Cody's late for a Digi-Destined meeting!"

"His grandfather wouldn't let him go until he'd finished his prune juice." Explained Upamon.

"I *pant* HATE *pant* prune juice!!" complained Cody.

"Are we all here now?" asked Izzy. The circle had grown a lot smaller recently, with the deaths of two members and their Digimon. Mimi wasn't there either, having gone back to America after Tai's funeral. However, the Digimon of the original Digi-Destined were there, filling out the circle a bit.

"No...where's TK?" asked Joe.

"And Patamon?" asked Gomamon, twitching his long, ribbony ears.

"They couldn't make it," said Kari, who was sitting next to Matt, with their Digimon on either side "TK's not feeling very well, so he's staying in bed."

There was a moment's silence.

"So why did you call the meeting?" asked Ken, breaking it.

"Because...Kari and I have something to announce..." Matt took Kari's hand and they laced their fingers together "We're now officially a couple."

"Ohhhhhhh, that's so adorable!" squealed Yolei, starry eyed "You two make such a cute couple!"

"I already knew." Said Tentomon. "I was just waiting for you to announce it to everyone."

"You KNEW???" Kari and Matt blinked, shocked "Who told you?"

"Izzy did."

They glared at Izzy.

"Whoa, hey, don't blame me!!" Izzy held up his hands to fend them off "It was Mimi who told me!!"

"But then...who told Mimi?"

Everyone looked at Joe.

"Hey! Why are you all looking at me???"

"Joe!!! You said you wouldn't tell anyone!" complained Matt.

"Well, I only told Mimi since she couldn't come to the meeting...how was I to know that she was gonna tell Izzy?"

Yolei looked uncomfortable "If we're all coming clean...then I knew as well. Mimi told me."

"And Yolei told me." rasped Cody.

"And us!" squeaked Poromon and Upamon.

"So are we the only ones who didn't know?" asked Ken.

"Actually..." said Minomon nervously "I knew. Gatomon told me."

"So Ken's the only one we had to announce this to?" asked Kari incredulously.

"Looks like it!" said Gabumon, trying to stop himself laughing.

"This is ridiculous..." sighed Matt "So there was no point of calling this meeting, except to tell Ken?"

"Well, you had to make it official!" laughed Sora "But anyway...congratulations on getting together!"

"Yeah, congratulations!" the Digi-Destined began to applaud, causing the couple to blush.

"How come no one told me?" pouted Ken.

"We thought you knew!" said Minomon.

"If it's any consolation," piped up Gomamon "When Joe hooks up with Mimi, I'll tell you first!"

"HEY!!" Joe grabbed Gomamon and shoved his hand over his mouth "You are NOT going to broadcast my love life to everyone within a ten-mile radius!"

"Joe and Mimi, sitting in a tree!" grinned Izzy "K-I-S-S-I-"

"You can be quiet, Mr 'I love-" Jyou whispered in his friend's ear, who then blushed.

"Hey! How do you know that?"

Joe pointed at Gomamon.

Gomamon pointed at Tentomon.

"It wasn't me!!" panicked Tentomon.

Everyone laughed as Izzy tried to strangle Tentomon. Kari and Matt looked at each other, then began to kiss.

"Aren't they cute?" asked Yolei to Ken, as she went starry eyed again.

"Yeah..." Ken averted his gaze and looked up into the blue, afternoon sky "You know, I wonder how TK's coping with all of this..."

************************************************************

__

Bastard!

There was no other way to put it.

__

Bastard!

I'm finished moping around. Now I'm furious.

I'll get you for this, Matt. Just you wait.

I'll teach you to steal my girl!

__

Get rid of him.

Put him out of the picture.

Then Kari will be yours.

Forever.

Ah yes, the old mantra.

We haven't heard that in a while, have we?

Davis learnt the hard way that Kari belongs to me.

And it looks like Matt's gonna learn it that way, too.

How _dare _he go out with Kari?

How _DARE_ he?!?

The anger courses through my veins.

Pure and righteous anger.

How dare he??

HOW DARE HE???

__

BASTARD!!

The glass in my hand shatters into glittering fragments as I crush it.

Just like I'm going to crush Matt...

"TK?"

I look round.

Patamon.

"What was that crash?"

"Oh, I just...dropped a glass. Don't worry about it."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, it'll only take me a minute to clean it up."

He excepts it and flies out the room.

Idiot.

Sometimes Patamon annoys me so much I want to choke the life out of him.

But then...he _is _my Digimon.

I guess he has some uses.

I sweep up the glass and put it in the bin.

If only all problems could be solved as easily as that.

I take out two more cups and fill them with orange juice.

One for me, one for the batpig.

I open up the medicine cabinet.

A bottle of sleeping pills.

How many would it take to knock out a batpig for a few hours?

Let's see...adults and children over 12 years: 2 pills per night.

I tip in 5.

Better safe then sorry, eh?

I dissolve them in the orange juice. There's no trace of them being in the drink.

The perfect crime.

I go into the other room.

Patamon's sitting on the sofa, watching some animé on TV.

"Here Patamon! Have some orange juice!"

I smile that smile that makes people think I'm nice and harmless.

Oh, that's fun to do.

Patamon takes it, thanks me and drinks it all.

I drink mine and watch him intently.

He blinks a few times.

He starts to sway.

"TK...I feel funny..."

I try to stop myself laughing "Funny how?"

"Funny...odd...I..." he passes out and falls off the sofa.

I grin, pick him up and put him on my bed.

Sweet dreams, you flying rat.

Now, to business.

I pick up the phone.

************************************************************

Matt was in the kitchen, making himself some instant stir-fry. It was only a light snack. Earlier that evening he had Kari had been out to a restaurant, then to a movie, before walking through the park. It had been incredibly romantic. Then the goodnight kiss...

He tipped his (now done) stir-fry into a bowl, picked up some chopsticks and went into his room. Normally he'd sit on the sofa and watch TV, but his dad was fast asleep on it, still listening to his relaxation tapes about happy little buffaloes. Matt didn't blame him: once he tried to listen to those tapes and it had sent him to sleep. And besides, his dad worked too hard. He needed his rest.

He sat down on his bed and let his gaze wander while he ate. On his dresser were four framed photos, the most recent being one of him and Kari, arms round each other and smiling. The second was of the picture they had taken of themselves after defeating Apocalymon with their Digimon and allies, while the third was of Gabumon doing a victory sign at the camera. The other, set apart from the rest, was of his late best friend, Tai. He sighed. It didn't seem that long ago since he and Tai were hanging out, running amok around Odaiba and getting drunk on their parent's alcohol. Sometimes they wouldn't come home until the early hours, then get tongue lashings, grounded and banned from seeing each other again. Of course it never worked. How could you separate two kindred spirits?

He still missed him. It was like a gaping wound inside of him. When he had first heard the news, he had collapsed. How could Tai- indomitable, loud-mouthed, big-haired Taichi- be dead? But dead he was, and he was never coming back.

Sometimes he wondered if Tai approved of him going out with his little sister. Taichi had always been a little over-protective. But it made both him and Kari happy, and helped them get over the pain they had at his death...so maybe, just maybe, it was okay.

The telephone rang and he got up to answer it.

"Moshi moshi, Ishida resi...TK? Oh, hey, what's up? Huh? You want to see me? What about?...Oh, okay. Where shall I meet you?...Why there? Oh, I see. Okay then. I'll be there in 10 minutes. Right. See you there."

Matt hung up and looked at the phone, puzzled. Why did TK want to meet him?

__

I can't explain over the phone...I have to see you in person.

Sometimes Takeru could be a strange little boy.

He went back into his room and took out his jacket. It was night and no doubt chilly as well.

He was putting on his shoes when a cold breeze blew through the room. It blew the picture of Tai off the dresser and it landed face up at his feet.

He stared at it, then picked it up.

__

Matt...please don't go...

He shivered, despite the thick jacket. He put the picture back on the dresser and closed his bedroom window. That should keep the wind out.

He unlocked the front door and looked back at his father. Still asleep. Ah, it didn't matter. He'd be back soon, anyway.

Matt went out the door and locked it behind him, before leaving the apartment.

But if he'd stayed just a little longer, then he'd have felt the cold breeze again and the quiet voice of someone crying in the darkened apartment.

__

Matt...please don't go...you won't come back...

The plea went unanswered.

__

To be continued...


	4. The Love Between Two Brothers

Author's note: Here's the final chapter of 'Jealousy'! I'm sorry it took so long. A combination of my internet going down and me being ill meant I couldn't give this to my beta-reader for about a month. Gomen nasai, everyone!

The song TK and Patamon sing is 'Brave Heart', the Japanese Digivolving theme. I just love it! And I have such a funny mental image of these two singing it ^_^

I'm pretty sure that Matt's dad's name is Richard. It could be Malcolm, I'm not sure. *shrugs* Well, I called him Richard anyway. And another dad turns up as well...Joe's father! *growls* I don't like him. He's so mean to Jyou-kun ;_;

Some more notes: Ken tells a dirty joke (heheh) and 'Oyasumi nasai' means 'good night' *grins as everyone is suddenly freaked out*

This is my favourite chapter in the entire story, but also the hardest to write. It gets its title from an old proverb I can't quite remember _. But it went something along the lines of 'Whether they love or hate each other, not even God can come between two brothers.' Rather appropriate here... Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go hide from all the Matt fans that will want to kill me...

************************************************************

****

Chapter 4: The Love Between Two Brothers

Matt shivered and pulled his jacket closer around himself. He had been right: it was absolutely _freezing_. Plus a fog had begun to settle over the city. The busy Tokyo streets were almost totally deserted as he threaded his way towards the meeting place. It was one of the many bridges that spanned the river that ran through the city. This bridge, however, was being resurfaced and so was fenced off. No traffic or pedestrians could get on it.

...Apart from the two blond brothers, of course.

Matt stared up at the chain link fence that blocked access to the bridge. A brief memory of a time when he and Tai had broken into a place like this before stirred at the back of his mind, but he pushed it away. Gripping the wire links in his fingers, he climbed up the fence and dropped down on the other side. He stood silent, making sure that no one had heard him.

Good. No guards.

He padded stealthily between the dormant machinery and the upturned tarmac. The fog was growing thicker and muffling his footsteps. He looked about. No sign of his brother.

"TK?" he tried to whisper and shout at the same time. Wouldn't be much good if there did turn out to be some workmen still around.

"Here, Matt." He looked round to see his brother come out of the fog like some ancient spectre. His white bucket hat, still with the faint image of a bloody handprint, shielded his eyes, casting his face in shadow. They stood looking at each other for a moment, then TK beckoned him. "Follow me."

Matt obliged and followed his little brother as he was led deeper into the fog. Eventually they came to the middle of the bridge. TK stopped.

The silence reigned between them.

"So...what did you want to talk to me about?"

TK said nothing.

"Is it..." he hesitated "Is it about Kari?"

"You could say that."

Matt jumped slightly at his brother's voice. It sounded emotionless and almost...dead.

"Do you know what it's like, Matt? To have your heart ripped out of your chest?"

Yamato guessed the second meaning and shuddered. No, TK would never do something like that.

"No...I guess I haven't."

"It's not a very nice feeling. In fact, it's downright unpleasant. And I've been feeling that way for a long time."

"Look TK, I'm sorry if you don't like the fact that me and Kari are going out...but you have to accept that it's what she truly wants!"

"Really?" TK turned his head slightly and his eye sparkled from a distant light "Do you truly believe that's what she wants?"

"Why? Who do _you_ think she wants?"

"It's not who she wants, it's who she needs."

Matt sighed and lent against the railing of the bridge. The wire guards had been taken down, and only a railing stopped him from plummeting "And that someone is you."

TK turned round, both eyes glittering. And for a split second, between the glow and the shadow and the fog, he looked like a demon "Why, yes."

Matt shook his head "Look, I know you really like her, but you have to accept that she doesn't like you in return! Why can't you understand it?"

"Because I know it isn't true." TK walked up to his elder brother and stared deeply into his eyes. Matt looked back and saw the fear shimmering in them. He wasn't the new leader of the Digi-Destined, or the angel of Hope...just a scared little boy, terrified of losing what he loved.

"Do you..." TK hesitated nervously "Do you have _any _idea about all the things I've done to make her mine? Do you?"

"Well, I can imagine..."

"NO YOU CAN'T!!" TK's voice raised to a shriek "There's no way you can imagine what I've done!" he turned away and his voice grew sad "I'm not the innocent bearer of Hope anymore. And I'm no longer that little happy child who used to follow you around like a puppy dog."

"TK..." Matt got up and was about to walk towards him, when he heard a faint whisper.

"_Get rid of him. Put him out of the picture. Then Kari will be yours...Forever._"

"Um...TK?"

"It's a beautiful mantra, isn't it?" TK raised his head and gazed up at the stars "It's what I've believed in for a long time. And then...it worked."

"What worked?"

"My mantra." He turned and grinned "Can't you feel its power? I believed in it...and it made Kari mine."

"But...'get rid of him'? What do mean by..." Matt stopped, realisation hitting him "Davis."

TK looked at him "What?"

"Davis...it was you." Matt stared at his little brother "_You _killed Davis."

TK was silent, then said in a quiet voice "Is that what you truly believe? That I would take the life of someone else to be with Kari?"

Matt hesitated. Was he right? Or was he jumping to conclusions?

Takeru walked over to his brother again.

"You know, Matt, I'm really surprised at you. Why would think that your own flesh and blood would do something like that?"

"I'm...I'm sorry." Matt averted his gaze "I guess I just misunderstood."

"Yamato?"

Matt looked up to see TK grinning evilly. "You were right."

He gave his brother a vicious push, sending him flying backwards. He crashed into the railing and the momentum sent him off balance. His arms windmilled, trying desperately to right himself...and with a scream he plummeted.

TK peered over the railing.

Matt had caught hold of a thin metal ledge and was hanging above the churning grey waters by one hand. He looked down at the waves, then back up at his brother.

"Takeru...TK...please, pull me up!"

TK laid down on the concrete and watching his brother swinging 50 foot from his death with an amused look on his face "Oh, and what will happen when I do, hmm? I'll be sent off to an asylum and you'll be with Kari forevermore."

"No TK, I won't tell anyone, honest! Just please, pull me up!"

TK laughed, a laugh somewhere between the pureness of an angel and the corruption of a demon. "You expect me to believe that? And even if I _did _pull you up, you'd still be with Kari!"

"Fine, I'll split up with her then!"

He blinked, shocked "You really would?"

"Yes!"

"Just to save your skin?"

"Yes...no! TK, just pull me up and we can talk about it!"

"You disgust me, Yamato. Treating Kari's love like some cheap object. Like another notch on your bedpost." He reached into his pocket and pulled something out, something silver. Matt's eyes widened as something slid out of the metal object.

A switchblade.

TK saw the fear in his eyes and smiled "My, that look seems familiar...oh yes! It was the same look Davis and Tai had..." Matt looked up and shivered at the fire in those sapphire eyes "Right before I_ KILLED_ them!"

Matt swung round, trying to haul himself up "You mean _YOU _killed Tai? You BASTARD! Tai'd done nothing to you! Nothing!"

TK tutted and shook his finger, like an adult scolding a small child. "My my, such strong language, young Yamato! You think I actually _enjoyed_ killing them, do you? I didn't do it because I wanted to, I did it because I _had_ to! To safeguard mine and Kari's love!" His voice dropped to a sinister hiss. "And _you,_ big brother, just happened to get in the way!" he looked thoughtfully at the switchblade "What a shame...you had such a lovely voice as well! What a pity to waste it!" 

The blade blurred down in a blinding arc, slashing across Yamato's throat. He gasped and scrambled to retain his grip on the ledge while trying to stop the blood. It hadn't severed his windpipe, but was deep enough to cause a lot of pain and blood loss. He glared up and tried to speak, yet nothing came out.

He couldn't talk.

"What's the matter, Yamato?" asked TK, smirking "Cat got your tongue?"

Matt tried to swear at him, but it hurt too much to speak. No doubt the blade had damaged his voice box. His vision began to blur from the blood loss, but he saw TK raise the switchblade again.

He forced the words out, despite the agony, and they came bubbling through the blood that clogged his throat.

"I...won't...let...you...have...the...sa...satis...faction...of...THAT!" with a triumphant smirk, he let go and fell silently into the dark waters below, silently laughing all the way.

TK lowered his blade and watched the spot where his brother had landed.

Matt didn't resurface.

He took out a tissue from his pocket and wiped his blade clean. Finishing his task, he threw it into the river below. He stood up and went to the other side of the bridge and peered down.

No tissue.

And no Yamato.

He stood and watched for several minutes, just to make sure.

Yes, no Yamato.

No Yamato at all.

He turned round and walked back home.

************************************************************

TK sat with his feet up, watching TV and eating a chocolate bar. The holidays were great: nothing to do but laze around! Patamon was still sleeping off the pills. He'd been asleep for about 15 hours now. Maybe five tablets was a bit too much...

The telephone rang, but he didn't bother to get up to answer it. The answer machine was on anyway. Just then his mother walked into the room and glared at him for not answering the phone. He gave her a look that said '_What? The answer machine's on!_ '

Nancy picked up the phone and started talking. TK went back to watching his programme. The main character was babbling on about crystals, or cards or something, which would give him power to do whatever and beat whats-his-name and save the world etc etc. He yawned. Boooooooooooring!

"TK?"

He looked round. His mother had covered the mouthpiece with her hand to talk to him, while still on the phone.

"Yeah?"

"Have you seen Matt?"

He tensed "What, recently?"

"Yes. Your father said that he went out last night but didn't come back. He tried all Matt's friends but he's not there either, so then he tried here. Do you know where he could be?"

TK shook his head "No, I don't know. Sorry. Have you tried Kari's?" _Yeah, like she'll know that he's at the bottom of the river..._

Nancy relayed TK's message, then turned back "Yeah, he tried that first. Any ideas?"

"I dunno. He's probably just crashed at one of his mate's house. He'll turn up later." _In a body bag, no doubt..._

Nancy finished the phone conversation and hung up. She sat down on a chair and looked at the TV. The main character was being a hero again and doing something both noble and extremely stupid. "I hope he's alright. Matt's never done something like this before."

TK stole a look at her "Oh don't worry. He'll be okay."

Nancy shook her head "I guess I'm just being over-protective. He's sensible enough to stay out of trouble."

Takeru went back to watching TV.

__

Yes mother, sure, whatever you say...

************************************************************

The false dawn was creeping over Tokyo harbour. The small fishing boats were just setting out and the gulls started to flock in the sky. The rocky beaches by the river were deserted apart from a few sleepy seagulls that dozed fitfully.

"_Rwww RWARWARWAR!!!_"

The seagulls snapped awake and flew off, keening angrily at the small dog that chased after them, yapping and barking.

"Ouji! Ouji! Come back here! Leave those seagulls alone!"

Ouji, a little ginger coloured King Charles spaniel, yipped happily and ran to his master. He jumped round his master's feet as his owner tried to untangle some seaweed from his long floppy ears "Honestly Ouji, is that proper behaviour for a little prince, eh?"

Ouji barked. His name meant 'Prince' in Japanese, and his master often made jokes about it.

"Now, you go have some fun, but don't run off, okay?"

Ouji bounded ahead as his master walked slower down the beach. The little dog ran to the shoreline, but yelped and ran away as a wave came too close. He sniffed around the washed up debris when he noticed something.

Something didn't smell right.

It wasn't a garbage smell.

It was...a human smell.

There was a human around!

He looked up and down the beach. No, only his master. And it wasn't his smell.

Ouji started to sniff around, then came to a pile of seaweed and jetsam. He started to dig through it with his small paws. Yes, the human smell was in here!

"Ouji! What are you doing? Leave that trash alone!"

The little dog barked at him to come over, then resumed his digging. Sighing, his master came over.

"Look, what have I told you about..."

He stopped when he noticed his dog trying to pull something out.

It was a sleeve.

And there was an arm still in it.

Suddenly filled with urgency, he joined in the digging. Soon they had completely uncovered it.

The body of a teenage boy with blond hair, lying on his front.

The man hesitated, then turned him over.

Dead eyes stared back at him and the throat was cut and caked in blood.

He yelped and fell backwards, close to hyperventilating. Shakily he pulled out a mobile phone and dialled in a number.

"Operator, can I help you?"

"Y-yes...ambulance please, and the police! I...I've found a body!"

************************************************************

"_Tsukame! Mabushii asu wo! Mamore! Ai suru hito wo! Takumashii jibun ni nareru sa..._"

Takeru's voice came echoing out the apartment. He was in a strangely happy mood today. Patamon had finally woken from his drug-fuelled sleep and Matt had been missing for about 36 hours. Now he was just prancing round the room with Patamon, with the stereo on full blast, pretending to be rockstars. Patamon had found a sparkly wig in the bottom of the wardrobe (goodness knows what that was doing there) and had put it on, and now they were jumping about playing air guitar.

"_Kowase! Yowaki na kimi wo! Kuzuse! Butsukaru kabe wo!_"

Patamon grinned and supplied the next line._   
_"_Atsui kodou buki ni naru kara..._"_   
_"_BELIEVE IN YOUR HEEEEEEEEEEART!!!_" The two had just hit the final high note when Nancy came crashing in. They both froze mid air guitar-riff, looking very embarrassed.

"Er...kiisan?"

"TK! Quick, get your coat!"

Nancy looked pale and was breathing heavily.

"What's wrong? What's the matter?"

"It's Matt..." Nancy took a deep breath "He's in the hospital!"

TK swore, but not for the reason his mother suspected. He grabbed his jacket and ran out the apartment with his mother, Patamon close behind. They bundled into the car and TK's hand clenched on the armrest, almost making it buckle.

__

If Matt's still alive...then he'll tell everyone about me! About Tai, about Davis...about HIM! And then...Kari will NEVER be mine!!

Patamon, sensing his partner's nervousness, patted his arm "Don't worry TK, I'm sure Matt will be all right!"

TK smiled back "Yeah, you're right. He's gonna be okay."

__

Yes, he's gonna be okay...but not when I'm through with him!

************************************************************

The hospital was bustling with activity. Doctors and nurses wandered about, visitors came and went and people with minor complaints got directed to the correct department.

TK stood and watched them all through slitted eyes. He didn't like hospitals. Not one bit. After tearing himself up he had been forced to stay in here for several days. And he hated every moment of it. If he hadn't been discharged he would've escaped away.

Nancy Takaishi was getting hysterical by reception, as the poor receptionist tried to bring up Matt's details. Eventually she managed to find out his room number and brief direction to where it was. Not even stopping to say thank you, Nancy turned, grabbed her son and ran towards the lift.

A few corridors later, Nancy rounded a corner and saw a familiar figure leaning against a wall, anxiously chewing on the end of a ballpoint pen.

"Richard?"

Richard Ishida started at the voice, then got to his feet as he saw who it was.

"Nancy?"

His ex-wife practically threw herself at him "Where's Matt? What happened to him? Is he okay??"

Richard shook her to stop her becoming hysterical "Calm down! Let me explain!" he took a deep breath "This morning someone found him on the beach...he had been washed up by the tide." He braced himself for the hardest piece of the news "His throat had been cut and he'd been dumped in the river."

Nancy shook her head, almost disbelieving "You mean...someone tried to _kill _him?"

"Either that, or it was suicide." They both turned round to see TK, Patamon on shoulder, staring at them with steely eyes "I know my brother. He'd know better than to walk on darkened streets, and I doubt he has any enemies that hate him enough to do that. So maybe..." he averted his gaze to the floor "He wasn't dumped." His voice lowered to a whisper "He _jumped._"

Nancy went over to him and grabbed his shoulders "TK! How could you _say _such a thing! Matt would _never _try to kill himself! He's got too much to live for!"

TK raised his head and Nancy saw the fear that was in those sapphire eyes and hugged her youngest. Richard Ishida went and stood beside them, not sure whether to wrap his huge arms around them or not. So instead, he just stood there awkwardly.

"Mr and Mrs Ishida?"

They all looked round to see a doctor standing a few feet away from them. He was immensely tall and well built enough to be a rugby player. Short grey/blue hair clung to his skull and coal black eyes peered at them. TK was struck by the fact that he looked an awful lot like Joe, and pretty much guessed who he was.

"Takaishi." Said Nancy out of habit.

"Gomen. But are you both the parents of Yamato Ishida?"

They nodded.

"Well, your son is now out of surgery. Would you be as kind as to follow me?"

They followed in silence, until TK spoke up "Are you Dr. Kido?"

The doctor looked down at him with those emotionless eyes, making him feel 8 years old again "Yes, I am. Why do you ask?"

"I'm friends with your son, Joe."

"Ah, yes. Jyou." The tone he said it in clearly indicated he didn't want to talk about his Digi-Destined son, so TK slipped back beside his mother. He'd thought that Joe had sorted out all the problems with his father long ago. Mind you, with his father looking like he could break a Monochromon's spine with one hand, he didn't blame Joe for not standing up to him.

Eventually they came to another waiting room. Another doctor, a student, got up.

"This is Doctor Arita. He'll be taking you from here." Dr Kido turned to leave, but for a few seconds, stared down at TK. The depths of those coal black eyes reminded TK of the Dark Ocean and he trembled slightly. He was almost thankful when Joe's father left the room.

"Um...Hello." He turned back and took a look at this new doctor. He looked barely 20 years old, hardly out of college. Bangs of his black hair flopped over his eyes and, although attempting to be cheerful, he exuded that aura of someone scared of everything. Rather like Joe, TK mused. "I'm Doctor Arita, and I assume that you're the parents of Yamato." He peered down at TK "And his little brother." He looked at Patamon "And his...um..."

"I'm a Digimon." said Patamon "And my partner's TK."

"...Friend. Right." He gestured. "If you would so kind to follow me..."

They went down some more corridors until Dr Arita eventually stopped at a door. He held it open politely to let everyone else in, then followed them in himself.

Takeru pulled up short at the sight in front of him.

Yamato was lying, as still as death, on the hospital bed, wired up to countless machines. His hair was matted and unkempt and his skin ghostly pale. A deep scar was torn across his throat, sealed by several thick stitches. An oxygen tube ran from a machine into his partially opened mouth and down into his lungs. For a few seconds, there was silence in the room save for the soft beeping of a heart monitor, until Nancy broke it with a sob. Richard, sensing her distress, wrapped his arms around her and she cried into his chest.

TK stood and watched impassively

"He was brought in early this morning." Arita's voice cut through the atmosphere like a knife "He was found on a beach by a man walking his dog. He was in a critical condition, but we've managed to stabilise it for now." He shook his head "Hopefully he should regain consciousness in a few days, and make a recovery in about a month."

Nancy sat down heavily on the chair next to the bed, picked up Matt's hand and started to stroke it. There was silence for a while again.

"Your son's in a band, isn't he? The Teenage Wolves?"

"Yes," Richard smiled "He's the lead singer and guitarist. No doubt when all the fans hear of this he'll be swamped with 'get well soon' cards."

Arita nodded "Yes, I thought he was in that band. My little sister's mad on them." He voice grew quiet "But...I'm afraid that there's some bad news."

Nancy looked round fearfully "What? What is it?"

Arita sighed and looked at the floor "When his throat was cut, although it didn't severe an artery, it damaged his voice box...he may never speak again, yet alone sing. I'm afraid his singing days are over."

"Oh, poor Matt..." Nancy resumed stroking his hand "Singing was his life! What's he going to say when he wakes?" she realised her faux pas, ignored it and turned back to Arita "Isn't there anything you can do? Can't you fix his voice box or something?"

Doctor Arita shook his head "No, I'm afraid not. It's been damaged beyond repair. I'm sorry."

Richard sighed "Well, at least he's alive. That's the main thing."

"Yes." TK stared at the heart monitor and spoke in deadpan "That's the main thing."

************************************************************

True to Doctor Arita's words, Matt's condition stabilised and he was moved from the emergency ward into a private room. And true to Richard's words, the room was packed with cards, flowers and presents from all his fans. In fact, there had been so many that they had to stop bringing them in, and most of them were lying at home. But beside his bed were the ones from the Digi-Destined, and, most prominently, the one from Kari.

Gabumon had come from the Digital World to visit him. Given the choice, he would've stayed by his side permanently, but the hospital didn't take too kindly with that. So, he was staying with Richard instead. Every visiting time he came, unless Richard was at work and couldn't get him a lift in. And each time they prayed he would wake up.

It had been a week since he had been brought in. The Digi-Destined and their Digimon had come to visit and Joe, eager to show off the fact that he had just passed his driving test, had picked up Gabumon (he would've gone on his moped, but the fact was that the helmet wouldn't go round Gabumon's horn).

Now they all crammed into the room, Kari sitting next to the bed and holding her boyfriend's hand. TK had gone out to get everyone a drink. He didn't seem to like to stay long; mind you, no one blamed him. After all, it _was _his brother lying there unconscious.

"And then I said..." Ken gave a dramatic pause and all the Digi-Destined stared at him "'No dammit, that's a pencil'!"

Everyone roared with laughter, except Cody who blushed. It lasted for a good minute, and when they calmed down, something set them off again. Sora wiped away a tear caused by laughing too hard.

"Oh Ken, I never expected _you _to say something like that! Honestly, you're just a hentai!"

Ken blushed "No I'm not! It was just...ah..."

Kari laughed again. It was a wonderful release from all the tension and worry she had been feeling. And just wait until she told TK that sto-

Someone squeezed her hand.

She froze, then looked down at the hand in which she held Matt's.

"Kari?" asked Izzy, noticing something wrong "What's the matter?"

"I...I thought..."

A quiet groan cut her short.

Everyone fell silent.

"Matt?" asked Gabumon, leaning over the bed to his partner.

The seconds dragged by.

Almost unnoticeable at first, Yamato's eyelids began to flutter.

Everyone held their breath.

Then, slowly, painfully...Matt opened his eyes.

He blinked confusedly, trying to focus. His gaze shifted onto the Digi-Destined, puzzlement etched on his features.

"MATT!!" Kari almost jumped him, hugging him tight "You're awake! Oh, thank God! You're awake!" 

He looked at her strangely, then at the room. His eyebrow raised in puzzlement at all the get well cards as his brain failed to make the connection.

Noticing, Sora went forward "Matt...do you have any idea where you are?"

He shook his head slowly.

"You're in the hospital."

Matt's eyes went wide as his brain figured it out and all the memories came rushing back. He tried to speak, then noticed for the first time the large tube running down his throat. He attempted to talk around it, when he realised something.

He wasn't talking.

In fact, no sound came out at all.

He started to panic, desperate to tell the others who the murderer was and frightened by his silence. Kari grabbed his shoulders to stop him becoming hysterical.

"Matt, calm down! Look, your throat's been damaged and you can't speak yet. Don't try to talk, it'll really hurt you." She deliberately didn't mention the fact that his throat had been cut. The suicide theory was still too painful for them to face.

Yamato gave a sigh and shot her a sad look. He willed her to understand what he was desperate to say, yet she didn't get it.

But wait! What if he could write it down? He tried to lift his arm but a bolt of pain shot up his shoulder. He yelped, or at least tried to. It came out as a funny half whimper, half squeak noise.

Joe shook his head. "I guess you probably strained some muscles too, Matt. Don't worry, they'll heal pretty soon."

He groaned and sank back into his pillow. What was he to do? He _knew _TK's secret, yet was unable to tell anyone! How long would it take for him to heal sufficiently enough to uncover his little brother for the murdering scum he was?

"Hey guys, I'm back with the drinks!" the door opened and TK came through, arms piled high with cans "They didn't have any mineral water, Kari, so I got you a..." he saw his brother staring at him "Matt. You're awake."

If he had the strength Matt would have leapt from the bed and strangled TK there and then. He tried to struggle against the pain, eyes full of pure venom.

__

TK, you bastard! I'll get you for this! I'll tear you apart with my bare hands!

Gabumon grabbed his arm and tried to calm him "Please Matt, don't move! You're too weak! You need to rest!"

"Matt!" Kari's hand was at his face, twisting it round so he could see her "Stop moving about! You have to stay still!"

He sighed and stopped his struggle, glaring daggers at his little brother. Everyone looked at TK curiously, who gave them a look back that said _I'll tell you later._

A bell began to chime softly, indicating the end of visiting time. The Digi-Destined stood awkwardly, not willing to leave now that Matt was awake. A nurse came in, checking that they were all about to leave, when she noticed Matt.

"Oh, you're awake, Mr Ishida! Well, that's good news! But unfortunately visiting time is over, so you'll all have to leave."

Everyone made their goodbyes and left. Kari bent down and kissed Matt on the forehead.

"Aishiteru, Yama-chan."

He smiled gently, showing that he felt the same. TK, being the only one left in the room, opened the door for her to step through. She went through, and TK was about to follow when he felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. He turned to see Matt glaring daggers at him.

__

I'm still alive, Takeru. I'll tell everyone about what you did, and then you'll have no place to hide!

TK shot him a venomous look back.

__

Oh no you won't, Yamato. And I'll make sure of that!

He left and slammed the door behind him.

Matt sighed and lent back into his pillows, staring up at the ceiling.

__

Tai, Davis, if you're up there listening...I'll make sure TK doesn't get away with what he's done...

He closed his eyes and drifted into restless sleep.

__

I promise...

************************************************************

"All right TK!" all the Digi-Destined rounded on him "Why was Matt so angry to see you?"

"You did something to him, didn't you?" accused Gabumon.

"No guys, please, listen to me!" TK held up his hands to ward off their words "Let me explain." He took a deep breath and began his tale.

__

TK sat on the sofa, absently watching TV. He flicked through the channels, bored out of his skull. Why was there never anything on?

*BRINGBRING, BRINGBRING*

Who would be ringing at this time of night? Still, he got up and answered it.

"Moshi moshi, Takai-Matt? Hey, what's up? Huh? You want to meet me? Where? Okay. Are you alright? You sound...okay okay, calm down! I'll be there in 10 minutes. Is that alright? Good. I'll see you there."

He hung up and went into his room to get his jacket. Patamon was asleep on the bed, and he didn't have the heart to wake him. Slipping his jacket on, he left the house.

The park was cold and he shivered in his jacket. He sat on the bench, waiting for his brother. He had sounded upset on the phone. What was up with him?

"TK?"

He looked up to see his brother come out of the fog. His hair was mussed up and he looked like he'd been crying.

"Matt? What's wrong?"

Yamato went and sat next to him, then started to cry. TK, completely unused to this, tried his best to comfort him. Eventually the sobs quietened.

"Matt? Please tell me, what's wrong?"

His elder brother blurted out the entire story. How his life was going downhill, his depression at Tai's death, the stress of being in a band, the fact that...that...

"That what?" asked Sora.

TK shook his head. "I don't want to say just yet. It'll cause more harm then good." He continued his tale.

__

"Matt, you really mean all that?" TK asked in disbelief.

He nodded slowly "Yeah, all of it." He gazed up at the starry sky "Do you think that Tai and Davis are up there, watching us?"

TK lent back, looking at the sky as well "Yeah, I'm sure of it."

"It'd be nice to see them again."

"Well, that's not gonna be for a long while."

"Um-hmm."

TK looked back at him "What do you mean, um-hmm? That you're going to see them sooner?"

"That's a possibility..."

"Matt, you don't mean..." TK's eyes grew wide as he realised "...suicide? Matt, you can't!"

"And why not? I mean, it **would** _end all my problems in one go."_

TK grabbed his shoulders and shook them "Matt, think about what you're saying! You want to KILL _yourself! You can't do it!"_

"And why not? It's MY life, I can do with it what I want!"

"But what about everyone you'll leave behind? What about mum and dad and Gabumon and Kari...and what about ME?? Matt, you can't do this!"

Matt stood up angrily "I'll do what I damn well like! All my life I've had people telling me what to do, and quite frankly I can't take it anymore! What I decided to do is MY business! And I don't need the advice of a snivelling coward of a little brother!"

TK got up and grabbed his shoulders "Matt, you're just upset! Please calm down, and we can talk about it!"

"Get you hands off me!" he pushed his little brother away "You've got no right to tell me what to do! Leave me alone!"

"MATT!" TK brought back his hand slapped him round the face "Pull yourself together! Just calm down!"

Yamato raised his hand to his face where he had been hit, shocked. Suddenly he snarled and leapt at TK and they went scuffling in the dirt. He had the weight, height and age advantage and looked set to win, until TK balled his legs up and kicked him in the stomach, knocking him away.

Matt got to his feet, winded, while TK propped himself up on his elbow, nursing a cut lip. Yamato got his breath back, then turned and ran away.

"Matt!" TK tried to get to his feet, yet his legs refused to support him. "Come back! Don't go!"

There was no answer.

"Please..." he hung his head. "Come back..."

The Digi-Destined were silent.

"I did it." TK dragged his bucket hat off his head and stared at the faint bloody handprint that refused to wash out. "I drove him to suicide. I pushed him over the edge." His shoulders began to shake. "And it's _my _fault!"

"It's not your fault." Kari put her hand supportively on his shoulder. "Matt had his own reasons for doing what he did. You tried to stop him. You didn't cause him to try and kill himself, so stop blaming yourself. It's not your fault."

TK smiled weakly. "Thank you, Kari." 

Izzy shook his head. "I never thought that Matt would try to take his own life. I mean...he's _Matt_!"

"Yeah, I know what you mean." Gomamon's ears drooped "But then, he hasn't been the same since Tai's..." He sensed his partner stiffen and looked up, concerned. "Joe? What's the matter?"

The matter just happened to be Joe's father walking down the corridor towards them. Gomamon scowled and jumped into his partner's arms, his flippers draping protectively over him.

"Visiting time's over." Said Dr Kido to his son, blatantly ignoring everyone else "You and your friends should leave." He glared at the little seal. "ALL of you."

Gomamon growled in the back of his throat. It was a well known fact to him that Dr Kido didn't like him in the slightest, despite the fact that he had saved Joe's life many times. But then his growl was cut off as he felt Joe's hand rest on his back.

"Hai, Otou-san." Jyou turned and gave his friends a look that said _please lets get out of here and don't argue because you have no idea what my father's like and I really don't want there to be an incident._ The other Digi-Destined got his look and they all started to drift away down the corridor, Jyou walking behind them as if shepherding them away.

Dr Kido glowered as he watched them all go. They were all a bad influence on his son. Swanning off to this Digital World and claiming to be the guardians of both worlds. And those creatures they were always with...dirty filthy vermin. And he wished that damn seal thing would stop following Jyou...

He turned and carried on his round.

************************************************************

TK got into his bath and sighed as the warm water slid over his tired muscles. It was a perfect temperature- hot but not too hot-, had just the right about of bubble bath foam and was just the right depth- deep but not deep enough to flow over the sides. In all, a perfect bath.

A perfect end to a not-at-all perfect day.

He frowned as he sank into the warm water, submerging up to his neck. Not only was Matt alive, now he was awake. Him being alive had buggered up his plans, but there was still the faintest hope that he wouldn't awaken...he smile absently. Hope. He couldn't get away from it. But then, he _was _the Digital World's representation of it. But that was beside the point.

Both courage and friendship could fade and die, but it was far harder to extinguish hope. No matter how hard you tried, there was always a little tiny spark left. Maybe buried, maybe too small to see...but always there. And like a choking weed it would grow and consume all.

But both courage and friendship withered, withered and died, crushed like a delicate flower. And once thoroughly destroyed...it could never grow again.

Tai was dead, and so was Davis. Where was their courage and friendship then?

But through it all, Hope remained. Hope that the Light would return to it again...

TK sighed and lent back so he was staring at the ceiling. Matt was awake, but completely unable to talk. But when his muscles healed, then he could write, and soon he'd reveal his secret to everyone.

__

Oh, and what will happen when I do, hmm? I'll be sent off to an asylum and you'll be with Kari forevermore.

Dammit, he couldn't let that happen! He'd done a good job buying himself time by inventing a cock-and-bull story about Matt trying to kill himself. But now what? Time was slipping away like sand between his fingers...

He'd an unfinished job to do.

But now, even more careful planning was required. It was going to be much harder this time.

His quick mind thought out all possible options. Finally, he hit one that gave him the best chance. He explored it all in his head, mentally pouncing on the idea, tearing it apart for flaws, working out all possible angles...

Finally satiated, he grinned and sank completely under the water.

__

Oh Matt, you're gonna wish that you were killed the first time round...

Because nobody is going to stand in the way of mine and Kari's love!!

************************************************************

Matt continued to stare at the wall.

It was peach coloured, but time had mottled it. If he stared hard enough the darker patches began to wobble and take on shapes. Currently the patch by the door was doing a pretty good impression of a Digitamamon, while the one on the far wall impersonated a one-legged Kiwimon.

Matt sighed.

Is this what he had been reduced to? Staring at walls for hours on end?

The drugs pumping through his system were making him alternate between deep sleep and insomnia...and currently it was the latter. Being unable to talk, he couldn't sing like he used to when bored, and since he couldn't use his arms, reading or playing on a Gameboy was out of the question. And visiting time wasn't for ages...

He was beginning to wonder why no one had asked him why he'd been found washed up with his throat cut. Shouldn't the police be doing inquires and stuff? No, TK had probably thought something up in that devious little mind of his. He still couldn't believe it. How could innocent Takeru, the little boy who used to follow him around adoringly and cry all the time, turn into a killer? He wasn't evil by nature. No, he still hated the forces of Darkness.

Then something clicked.

__

Kari.

TK wasn't doing this because he was evil; he was doing it because he was obsessed. Actually, even that was too mild a word. He had gone beyond obsessed. Somehow his brain had warped into becoming something so determined to be with Kari that he was willing to kill people to have her.

Including his own brother.

If that was the case, then no one was safe. Anyone who showed just the inkling of fancying Kari would end up with a knife between their shoulder blades.

And God help anyone who actually asked her out on a date!

Dammit dammit dammit, why wouldn't his arms heal faster? He could worry about his throat and the fact that he might never sing again later. Now he had to stop his little brother...

Suddenly a great wave of tiredness swept over him as the drugs screwed him up again. He was asleep before his eyes even closed.

************************************************************

A bunch of flowers bustled their way into the hospital reception. The receptionist watched curiously as the bunch attempted to navigate around kids and patients alike, before coming to a halt in front of the desk. The petals rustled as someone tried to poke their head around the bouquet and smiled at the receptionist.

"Hi...I'm here to see Yamato Ishida in room 1138."

The receptionist suppressed a smile at the young boy wearing a lop-sided bucket hat with a curious faint red mark on it peering through the foliage of the bouquet "And who might you be, young man?"

"I'm Takeru Takaishi, his younger brother."

"Okay, hold on." She turned and started to type on the computer. Eventually she saw that he had clearance (with Matt being as famous as he was, they'd had to limit who could see him so as to stop rampant fangirls coming and disturbing him) "Right, you can go through. Visiting time ends in half an hour."

"Oh, okay. Arigatou!"

The receptionist smiled as she saw the boy stagger down the corridor under the weight of his bouquet of flowers.

How lucky Mr Ishida was to have a caring brother like that.

************************************************************

TK walked into Matt's room and closed the door quietly behind him.

Fast asleep on the bed. Only the light rising of his chest belied the fact that he was still breathing.

At least that tube down his throat stopped him from snoring.

He put the flowers into the vase on the stand, pulled up a chair and sat down, leaning in close to his brother's face.

"Maaaaaaatt!" he whispered "Maaaaaaatt! Wake up, Yamato!"

Matt stirred in his sleep as he began to wake.

"Maaaaaaaaaaaaatt! Look who's heeeeeeeeeeere!"

The older boy's eyelids fluttered, then flickered open.

He looked confusedly at the ceiling, then focused on the face dangerously close to his own.

He started in surprise and was just about to fix him the death glare when he realised something.

There was no one else in the room.

TK had come to see him alone.

Which meant...

He started to panic.

"Oh my, what's the matter, Yamato?" asked TK patronisingly. "You look like you've seen a ghost!" He smiled innocently. "Or you've just seen the face of death itself!"

There were a few rather choice words Matt would have liked to say to his little brother, but the tube down his throat prevented it. TK looked down at him with big sorrowful eyes.

"Aww, what's the matter, Matt? Can't you talk? Oh, *what* a shame! And I guess you'll never get to tell anyone your little secret either..."

TK sighed and rested his chin in his hands "Kari's going to be _so _upset, you know. Not only losing a friend and a brother, but now her boyfriend through suicide. Such hardship for one girl to take..."

__

Suicide??? Matt's eyes widened. So _that _was why no one had asked him any questions! They all thought that he'd try to kill himself!

TK reached into his pocket and took something out. With a flick of his wrist, something snapped out of the object.

His switchblade.

Matt could feel his heart pounding against his chest. For the first time in his life, he felt genuinely afraid. He was at the mercy of his little brother, who was blinded by his extreme obsession. And this time, there was no one to stand by him and protect him.

"I thought about using this," said TK, thoughtfully staring at the light reflecting off his blade "But then I thought _nah. _I wouldn't be able to cover it up. Besides, how could _you _get a switchblade here? Then I decided to use my brain a bit." He tapped the tube that ran up Matt's chest into his throat "You need air to live, don't you, Yamato?"

Every single swear word and curse was currently running through Matt's mind.

"Then I had another thought. Wouldn't the hospital pick up the fact that you'd died?" he nodded at the heart monitor. "So, I thought a bit harder." He got up and causally wandered over to the machine. Dropping round the back, he fiddled a wire lose, stood back up and tutted "Such shoddy equipment they use in these hospitals today! It's a good thing that Joe had the hindsight to leave a book about medical equipment just lying around for me to find!" He sat back down in his chair and placed his hand around the tube "Oh well, all's well that ends well, I suppose."

Matt's eyes shot wide open with fear and he begged his little brother with his gaze.

__

TK, **please** _don't do this! I'm your brother! Show some mercy! You can't kill me like this! Please! I'm your **brother!!**_

TK hesitated, then took his hand away.

If he could, Matt would have sighed in relief.

"Thanks for that, Matt...you stopped me doing something incredibly stupid."

Relief swept over the other boy. But then...he noticed something.

TK wore that same evil grin he had had just before he had pushed him off the bridge.

"This isn't a murder...this is a _suicide_!" he took his brother's hand and sadistically twisted it, causing Matt to choke in pain. Ignoring the fact that his muscles were probably screaming in agony, he curled Matt's fingers around the tube. Matt, unable to do anything, stared in horror at the grinning face of one Takeru Takaishi.

"Oyasumi nasai, onii-chan." he grinned "See you in hell!" With a vicious wrench, he yanked the air tube straight out of Matt's throat.

As soon as it slid free, Yamato felt his windpipe close up and blocking his air supply. He began to instinctively thrash about, desperately clawing for air, but with his battered muscles, he was just violently convulsing instead of wildly flailing.

TK smiled, then got up. He stood by the door and turned round at his brother, a small look of amusement on his face.

"I'll let you get on with it. Ja ne, Yamato!"

He left and closed the door behind him.

************************************************************

I went up to the vending machine and ordered myself a can of lemonade.

Oo, it was that 7-Up stuff they sell in the West.

I love that.

Opening the can, I take a swig and lean against the wall.

It's nice and cool as well.

Nothing better than a nice cold can of lemonade.

I look at my watch.

20:34.

I left Matt about 20 minutes ago.

Better go and check on him.

I go into his room and close the door behind me.

He's lying sprawled over his bed, eyes wide open.

That looks untidy; I'd better close them.

His face is an odd shade of blue.

Mind you, I'd probably look like that if I suffocated.

The tube that was down his throat is still in his hand. Hanging off the bed, mind you. So I move it back onto the sheets.

I stand back and check.

Yep, looks convincing enough.

I straighten my hat, brush the creases off my top and clear my throat.

Time to display my acting skills again.

************************************************************

Hiiroshi Matasaki, male nurse, pushed the dumb waiter down the corridors of the hospital. All he had to do now was take these sheets down to the wash rooms, get changed and then he could go home. He was _knackered_. These 12-hour shifts were so exhausting...

From nowhere a sobbing teenage boy hurtled down the corridor and latched on to his arm.

"Please, you've got to help me! Please! It's urgent!"

Hiiroshi overcome his initial shock and stared down at the boy. His wild blond hair was bursting from under his lop-sided bucket hat and his wide sapphire eyes were cascading with tears. "Whoa, calm down! Tell me, what's the matter?"

"It's-it's my brother!! He's killed himself!!" the boy broke down hysterically, sobs shaking his light frame. Hiiroshi grabbed his shoulders and shook him.

"Which room is he in? Show me, quick!" 

The boy, unable to talk, grabbed his arm and led him back down the corridor to room 1138. Hiiroshi pulled up short at the sight inside and ran up to the boy lying limp in his bed, and began patting the side of his face

"Can you hear me?" He turned to the crying boy. "What's his name?"

He sniffed "Yamato...but everyone calls him Matt."

"Yamato! Matt, can you hear me?" he felt for a pulse and, finding none, checked for a heartbeat. When he failed to find that he pushed the emergency button on the wall beside the bed, barking in some instructions. A minute later various doctors and nurses came bustling in with a defibrillator and other equipment. The boy was shepherded outside and stood in the corridor. The minutes dragged by...

Hiiroshi came slowly out the room and closed the door quietly behind him.

The boy looked up at him with wide sapphire eyes.

"Is he okay? Is my brother alright?"

Hiiroshi sighed. This was always the hardest part of the job.

"You're Yamato's brother, right?"

A nod.

"What's your name?"

"Takeru, but everyone calls me TK."

"Right, TK..." he got down on one knee so that he was on eye level with the boy and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder "I'm...I'm afraid your brother has passed away. There was nothing we could do."

"You mean...he's...dead?"

"I'm sorry."

TK's mouth opened and closed like a fish, unable to form words. Eventually, only one came out.

"...dead?"

A nod answered him.

TK swallowed, fighting down the tears "Can I...can I please go phone my parents?"

Hiiroshi nodded "Sure. I'll walk with you."

Placing a hand around TK's shoulders, he led the way to reception.

Eyes straight ahead, he didn't notice the small smile creeping over the boy's face.

************************************************************


	5. Echoes

Author's note: This is it, the final part of 'Jealousy'...it's finally over! It's my longest fic so far...and now it's finished I feel like I've lost a friend! A great big thank you goes out to everyone who's been reading and reviewing this. Thank you for giving me the encouragement to go on with it! This part is all for you!

The first song here is 'Holy Light', Kari's 01 theme. It's a beautiful song, but ruined by her scratchy Japanese voice. Then 'Hitoribotchi no Seesaw' turns up again...I absolutely adore this song! You know, I think this fic should have its own soundtrack, there're so many songs in it ^_^. And I found a webpage where you can download all the songs featured here: digitalyume.com --It's even got 'Tobira Door' on it!

So...does anyone think I should write a sequel to this? It _does _end up slightly unresolved...sorta *scratches head sheepishly* But I had a lot of enjoyment in writing this fic. I hope you guys did in reading it! Thank you so much, once again!

************************************************************

****

Epilogue: Echoes 

The wind rustled its way through the city, dancing with the leaves and spinning outwards across the river, whipping up the waves that lapped at the shore.

He sat alone on the beach, his blue eyes staring impassively out across the beautiful sunset. The wind tossed and ruffled his wild blond hair, which contrasted almost painfully his black suit and shoes. He rested his arms on his knees and continued to stare across the distance. Not a thought crossed his mind; he didn't trust himself to think anymore. He just sat and stared...

Footsteps as someone walked down towards him. He didn't turn round. The footsteps stopped as the person stood behind him.

"TK?"

"Kari." He didn't bother to look up and acknowledge her.

Kari stood for a few seconds, then sat down on the sand next to him.

Silence reigned.

"TK?" she ventured at length.

"What is it?" his voice sounded tired, almost strained.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I can do without your pity."

"I didn't mean it like that."

Silence again, but then TK spoke.

"I should be the one who's apologising."

She looked at him curiously "What do you mean?"

"It's my fault. I've caused you so much pain..."

"TK..."

"No, listen. It's all my fault, Tai and Matt..."

"Look, it's..."

"If I hadn't gone to the Digital World and asked Tai to come, then he'd still be alive. And as for Matt..." emotion twitched on his face "It was _my _fault!"

"TK!"

"It's my fault! I've brought about the deaths of everyone you've loved!"

"TK! Listen to me!"

He turned and looked at her.

"None of this is your fault. You have to stop taking the blame for everything! Davis was just at the wrong place at the wrong time, Tai was killed by Digimon and Matt...well, he took his own life. So don't blame yourself. You didn't do anything."

TK didn't answer or even look at her. His head was bowed and his bangs of hair obscured his face.

She lent forward and discovered why.

He was crying.

She wrapped an arm around his shoulder and he lent into her, sobbing. And, just as what had happened there so long ago, one held the other in silence.

She stroked his hair soothingly as she rested his head in her lap until his sobs quietened. Then, softly, she began to sing.

__

"Katachi no aru mono sore dake ga subete ja nai

Kokoro wo sumaseba ironna mono mieru kara

Naze kono yo ni umareta no ka...

Wakarazu nakitai yoru mo

Hitomi wo nee tojiru nante

Mada sukoshi hayai yo ne..."

Her voice rose, trembling slightly with unshed tears.

__

"Holy light sotto yami wo terasu yo 

Asu no michi oshieru you ni 

Holy light douzo yuuki wo kudasai mirai e no... 

Toki ni wa kanashii yokan sae ataru keredeo 

Shiawase sagashite doko mademo tabi wo shitai... "

TK's sobs fell silent as he listened to his angel sing, unable to break the spell of her song.

__

"Kotoba dake ja tarinakutte 

Dareka to surechigau hi mo 

Kokoro wa minna atatakai tte 

Mada watashi shinjiteru... 

Holy light sotto sekai terasu yo 

Chikyuu wo daite mamoru you ni 

Holy light douzo egao wo kudasai eien no..."

Her voice finally failed and there was silence, until TK began to sing, so softly it could barely be heard above the waves.

"Holy light, shine softly in the darkness 

And show us tomorrow's path 

Holy light, please give me courage to face the future 

True courage, eternally... "

His voice died away and they sat there, silent and still, their only movement the sigh of the wind across their hair. There were no words to be spoken; all there was to be said was silent in the air between them.

The sun continued to slip beneath the horizon and the first stars flickered in the velvet sky. The golden waters began to lose their colour as the clouds above gained scarlet underbellies from the dying sunlight.

"TK...can I ask you something?"

"Anytime."

Kari paused, as if not sure whether to ask or not. "When...when you and Matt talked at the park before...well, what did he tell you?"

He looked up at her, puzzled "What do you mean?"

"You said that he said something to you, but you didn't want to say anything because it would cause more harm than good. What was it?"

TK hesitated, not entirely certain to say or not. Eventually, he sighed and looked away, back across the waters.

"He said...well...that he really wasn't in love with you."

Kari said nothing, then "I don't follow."

"He said that originally he _did _have feelings for you, it's just that then later on he realised that they weren't feelings of love, just friendship. He didn't want to break up with you because he knew that you adored him." A wry smile crossed his face "I suppose he was just looking for some affection to get him through his grief."

"I see."

Silence again. The sky flared with the final radiance before the evening as the seabirds circled and cried mournfully.

"Kari?"

"Mm?"

"Can...can I ask you a question?"

"Of course."

"Well...do you think that things...well...will go back to what they used to?"

"Meaning what?"

"Meaning...do you think that we...we'll ever be together again?"

She looked down at him.

"I never stopped loving you, Kari. Even when we split up and you went with Matt, I still loved you. And even if I have to wait until eternity, I'll keep waiting for your love. You'll always have mine. So do you think..." he paused, afraid "that I'll ever have yours again?"

Instead of the slap or the scream he was expecting, she smiled softly. "Maybe. Not today, not tomorrow...but someday. Yes, I think you will...someday."

He smiled.

"Thank you, Kari."

The two souls, the angels of Hope and Light, fell silent and turned their gaze back across the waters.

The sunlight slipped away into darkness.

************************************************************

A cold wind blew silently across the darkened sky. It whipped around corners, gusting the leaves in its wake. The full moon bathed the world in gentle light, highlighting the city with silver.

Hikari Kamiya lay asleep in her bed, the covers pulled up to her chin. Gatomon lay beside her, her chest gently rising and falling. The only light was the faint glow her tail ring gave off, and a band of light on the floor from the streetlight beneath the window. Everything was peaceful, not with the emptiness of death, but the silence of life.

The curtains billowed as the wind blew through them, then fell still. Silence returned.

A silhouette appeared in the band of light.

Quietly, as if afraid to break the tranquillity, he stepped softly forward beside her bed and crouched down.

Kari continued to sleep, although a troubled look was beginning to creep over her face.

He looked at her with sad blue eyes, his heart breaking.

__

Kari...I'm sorry.

He brushed away a bang of his blond hair and, as if uncertain at first, spoke in an uneven voice.

"Kari...I failed you."

Nothing answered him, and he continued.

"I tried to protect you, but I failed...I lost to him. I was the only one who knew...yet I couldn't tell anyone. I didn't kill myself, Kari...I was murdered. Don't believe him. Why would I kill myself..." he smiled sadly "When I had you to love?"

He sighed "Don't believe what he's telling you. He killed Davis to get at you, then Tai to drive you into his arms. Then me, so that he'd have you to himself...he's dangerous, Kari. He's killed for you, and he'll do it time and time again. You have to break the chain. Don't let him get away with it. Or else...you'll lose far more than you already have."

He glanced over his shoulder, as if someone had called his name. He turned back, concern on his face as he watched her. Kari looked like she was having a nightmare, her face with a fearful, tortured expression and whimpering. His hand loving stroked the side of her face and he sang softly, his melodious voice echoing through the night.

__

"Hitoribotchi no shiisoo de   
Sabishikunai furi shinagara matteta   
Kimi ga suwatte kuretara   
Kimochi ga tsuriau   
Egao ni nareru to omou yo..."

He closed his eyes and once again poured all his soul into his song.

__

"On a lonely seesaw   
Everyone waits for someone to come   
This feeling of wanting to meet you   
Like midwinter's blue sky   
Opened my heart..."

The final note died away and he opened his eyes again. Kari now lay peaceful again, nightmare gone, with a faint smile on her face. He stood up and looked back to the window, before turning to the girl who lay asleep before him. He bent down and whispered into her ear.

"Aishiteru, Hikari-chan..."

His voice quavered and tears welled up in his eyes.

"I love you..."

He lent forward and gently kissed her forehead. The sorrow and regret in his eyes outshone the moonlight, outshone the stars, eclipsing even the sun...

__

I love you...

The wind blew once again, and the spirit of Yamato Ishida was gone.

The curtains billowed, then fell still.

The wind spiralled silently away into the night. 


End file.
